Wicked
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: Rachel is starring in Wicked, Quinn is an intern working for the theater, will a flirtatious friendship grow into something more? Faberry au
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Quinn graduates college, baby gate never happened and Quinn and Rachel have never met. Rachel is a broadway star currently in a production of Wicked. I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to review, it helps me stay motivated and grow as a writer to provide you with even better stories and chapters down the line!**

**Obviously- I do not own either Glee or Wicked unfortunately.**

* * *

Quinn was awoken to the sound of her alarm blaring and for a moment she was disoriented, all she remembered before she woke up was a flash of smoke and green. She shrugged it off as anxiety over the internship she was going to be starting that day. Swinging blindly at her alarm she bargained that just a few more minutes couldn't possibly make her too late when suddenly- WHAM! Something soft slammed against her head.

"Q, I swear to God if you don't shut that damn alarm off I am going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass! I swear its bad enough that you stay up half the night with your 'homework' now you are interfeering with my beauty sleep! No way!" Her roommate screeched. Upon graduating from Yale as valedictorian with a major in theater Quinn found herself poor and homeless but misery loved company and when she discovered that Santana, her highschool best friend, was also poor and homeless they pooled their savings and got a tiny apartment in New York.

"Mrph" was all the usually eloquent Quinn could come up with as she threw back the covers, shut off her alarm, chucked the pillow back at the lump that was Santana, and prepared to start her day. It was going to be a long one. An alumni from Yale had hooked her up with an internship on Broadway, as in THE Broadway as an Assistant Stage Manager in the newest production; Wicked. It was one of Quinn's favorite shows and she could hardly contain her excitement when she had found out. Graduating from an ivy league had it's perks!

45 minutes later the blonde was gathering her purse and checking that she had all of her essential items while her roommate just barely made her way over to the breakfast bar. "Nice hair" Quinn chuckled. Santana's dark hair resembled a bad afro wig that kids would wear on halloween.

"Jealous much Q?" Santana shot back.

"Of you? Ha. How do I look for my first day?" Quinn asked giving a quick twirl.

"Like carer girl barbie."

"Since when do you know what a barbie looks like?" Quinn dodged the slipper that came hurtling her way. "Jesus, your going to break something one of these days. Try not to make too much of a mess today, I vaccumed this weekend!"

"I have great aim once I getz my coffee on. But some bitch took all of it this morning!" Santana grumbled casting Quinn her death glare after discovering the empty pot. "Nobody messes with my morning coffee."

"Bye, love you too S!" The Latina certainly was a handful but she was always there for Quinn, even when she probably didn't deserve to have such a good friend.

-v-v-

One uneventful subway trip later Quinn was finally at the theater. She joined the small group of people pushing their way inside. The preparation for the show had already been underway for a couple months before Quinn joined so for these people the day was routine. She was supposed to meet with her new boss, Tina, for the first time today and had no clue what she looked like so she began asking around. Finally she was directed to a small room that from the outside resembled a janitors closet but there seemed to be over twenty people crammed inside. Hesitantly she pushed her way in and was immediately overtaken by a short Asian woman dressed in all black.

"You must be Quinn!" the woman said excitedly pulling her into a quick hug, "My name is Tina, I am the main stage manager for this production, it's great to have you aboard!"

"I'm sorry but how old are you?" Quinn asked, claustraphobia was starting to set in and she lost all of her normally extensive vocabulary and poise. All that she could register was how the pungent scent of perfume that assaulted her nostrils in the short period of the hug and how young Tina seemed to be.

"I just turned 26." Tina replied laughing, "I graduated early and have been working here ever since, this is the second show that I have been the main stage manager for. My first was Funny Girl. We have a lot of the same staff and the same leading lady, but not to worry, we love new blood!" The fact that Tina had just refeered to her as 'new blood' and looked a little bit like a vampire did nothing to still her churning stomach. All she could manage was a small nod and smile. "Here are your head set, pager, and clipboard." she said handing the items to Quinn.

"Pager?" Quinn asked dubiously snapping the archaic device to her waist.

"I know, it's old school, but it works! These things will be your life on this set so don't lose them and keep your pager on you at all times, even when you aren't here. I have been dragged from my bed more times than I can count by a melt down on set during late night rehearsals, a diva actress needing something, just about anything!" Tina said ushering Quinn out of the closet at last. "Over the radio you will be called Q, we all have short hand names so that we can get to each other quicker, I'm Stage Man, or T. Everyone on crew has a headset and can hear everything you say so be careful, channel two is just for stage managers so if theres an issue tell us on that one, otherwise use the pager! I already loaded everyone's numbers on there so you should be good to go!"

Quinn tried to absorb all the information that was being thrown at her, "Ok thank you Tina! I look forward to working with you."

"Great, so your first order of business is to go talk to our head of lighting, apparently there is some crisis with the spots, their storage room is on the other side of the stage, the paper on the top of your clip board is a schedule for the day and underneath that is a map of the whole building." Quinn nodded and turned to go. "oh, one last thing." Tina called out, "here we dress a bit more casual, more jeans and tees less… career girl barbie."

"Ok thanks" Quinn replied blushing and dropping her eyes to the map on her clipboard. The lighting store room was all the way on the other side of the building and the fastest way was across the stage, flipping back to the schedule she saw main stage rehearsal did not start for another half hour so she figured it would be safe to cross that way. She started off quickly striding with purpose to try to fit in with all of the other people scurrying about,_ 'everyone here seems to be in a hurry all the time'_ she thought flipping through the other papers on her clipboard. There were lists of props, contact information for the whole crew, blue prints for parts of the set and even- OMPH!

Something warm and stiff collided with her stomach sending her toppling over onto whatever it is she had walked into, '_note to self don't read and walk at the same time'_ Quinn thought trying to push herself up but only coming face to face with the thing- person- she had fallen on, and she was gorgeous. The woman's dark hair framed her face perfectly, highlighting her dreamy eyes and impossibly lush lips. The woman's chest heaved slightly- Quinn was laying on her after all- as she pulled those lush lips into a smirk and purred up to Quinn, "I you had wanted to get on top of me all you had to do was ask."

"I, I was just- I'm sorry…" Quinn stammered surpassing pink and blushing a deep red that reached her ears. Snapping to her senses she firmly pushed down the skirt that had risen up her thighs to give the woman a revealing view of her toned legs and managed to disentangle herself from the beautiful brunette below her struggling to her feet.

"Can I get a hand up?" the woman asked from the ground where she was still sprawled.

"Oh sure, no problem," Quinn obliged, reaching down and pulling up the mysterious beauty.

Standing, the brunette was even more enamouring. Just a couple inches shorter than Quinn, she was wearing a simple form fitting black v-neck and skinny jeans, along with that annoyingly beautiful smirk. "Usually it takes a couple dates and at least one dinner for anyone to get me in that position." She said, still poking fun at Quinn for her screw up. "My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry." the woman- Rachel- held her hand out for Quinn to shake. An oddly formal gesture given the position they had just been in, but she took the soft hand nonetheless. "Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Are you new here Quinn? I make it a point to get to know everyone that works on the shows but I don't think I have ever met you before, and trust me, I would have remembered your face. Plus only a newbie would have her face so deeply buried in a clipboard to not see where she was walking."

The blush that had been fading since Rachel's first remark returned with full force, 'this woman is openly flirting with me!' Quinn could hardly contain herself, her pulse raced. "Yes I just started, I'm an ASM. And from my experience people don't fall over from being walked into." She regained some composure and was able to banter with Rachel.

"I should have guessed you were and ASM from that clipboard, Tina is notorious for making her ASMs carry around encyclopedias." Rachel reached over and brushed the manicured hand holding the accused clipboard. "And in my experience, people are much more suceptible to being knocked over when they are stretching." She shot back and reached over to touch her toes, resuming the stretch she had been doing just before being tackled. Quinn couldn't help but look as Rachel's skinny jeans hugged her curves in all the right places, "Like what you see?" Rachel smirked, delighting in the blush that again overtook the blonde's face when she realized she had been caught staring.

"Rachel! If you keep harassing my interns I'll make you be an ASM!" Tina yelled heading in the opposite direction but not missing the scene playing out before everyone on center stage, "Quinn lighting, yeah?"

"Right sorry Tina!" Quinn said snapping out of her daze.

"Good luck new girl." The brunette said, her voice dripping with a sweetness Quinn couldn't be sure that was sincere or fake.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper and turned to march purposefully towards the lighting storeroom. She didn't' notice the pair of brown eyes following the sway of her hips as she crossed the stage.

-v-v-

"Urgh, that was insane." Quinn groaned as she fell onto her couch hours later after leaving the theater.

"Watcha making for dinner working girl? I gots to gets my grub on!" Santana called from the bathroom where she was touching up her eyebrows.

"Big heaping dish of get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." she had spent all day at work putting out fires, both figuratively and literally once she arrived at the storeroom. -_"I heard there was a problem with the spots?" Quinn asked the man who seemed to be in charge. "Yeah, they keep overheating" he told her. "Well they are lights, aren't they supposed to get hot when they are on?" "Not this hot." "How bad could it possibly be?" "Plug 'em in and show her boys." "See it's not that bad- HOLY SHIT WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?"- _ So she was a bit on edge to say the least. Not to mention, every time she passed the stage she could not help but stare at Rachel and even noticed Rachel staring at her a few times! The only difference being that when the brunette was caught she would smirk and wink at Quinn whereas if the blonde were caught staring she would advert her eyes immediately and blush. She spent most of the day with her face some shade of pink.

"But Quinnnnnn…" Santana whined coming to flop down on the couch and throw her legs across the blonde's lap "You always make dinner, unless you want me to survive off PB and J and burnt water you have to help me out. Why do you think I keep you around Q?"

"Here I thought it was for my devastatingly good looks and charming personality. There is no way I am moving for at least 2 hours. Today I tackled a stranger, almost got lit on fire by a crazy oaf, tripped off the stage into the orchastra pit, broke my heel in the cats, and got paint splashed on my favorite skirt. I'm done"

"Wait back up, tackled a stranger?" Santana asked, fixating on the most embarrassing part of Quinn's day.

"Yeah, it think it was one of the dancers, she was just stretching in the middle of the stage- where people walk by the way- and I sort of ran into her. But then she just started flirting with me! I don't know who she thinks she is-"

Santana inturpeted with what was clearly the two most important questions"Was she hot? And did you flirt back? If the answer is no to the first I don't care about the second!"

"No she wasn't hot," Quinn began blushing again, "well I guess she was kind of attractive. Her hair was so silky, and her eyes S, they were just endless. And no I didn't flirt back!"

"Mhm. Someone's got a crush! What's her name?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Berry!? That is such a stripper name! Quinn; the sarcastic, over educated, socially impaired, broke, Yale Grad, Ice Queen, has a massive crush on a stripper! You just made my day Q."

"She is not a stripper!" Quinn said shoving Santana's feet off and storming away to the small bedroom, "And I don't have a massive crush on her!"

"Keep on telling yourself that! One day you will realize you aren't as straight as the pole your girl Berry dances on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you all for the positive feedback on Chapter 1. I will try to keep up what I'm doing. I just love this story line!**

* * *

The next day Quinn strode confidently into the theater, prepared to give this Rachel Berry a piece of her mind... That is if she could find her. After their short encounter Quinn had realized she had no clue what Rachel did on the show. Since she had been stretching Quinn just assumed she had been a dancer or something like that and the of course she was confronted with the whole issue of having no idea in hell as to how she was to find a dancer. Did they have an office like the ASMs did or was there some sort of dancer locker room somewhere under the stage? Hell for all Quinn knew they lived in some secret dungeon lair until they were needed for rehearsals so she resorted to the tried and true highschool methods of covert stalking. Step one- casually bring the other woman up in conversation to learn more about her. This proved easier than expected when she arrived in the pathetic excuse of an office the ASMs shared and was confronted with a slightly frazzled Tina.

"Good to see you are on time today, and dressed more sensibly" She said breathlessly as she steered the taller woman out into the busy backstage area. Tina was right, learning from the mistakes of her first day Quinn was dressed in simple dark jeans coupled with one of her favorite Yale tees. "Today is what we in the stage management world like to call 'Torture Tuesday' see, last night the cast all went out for their monthly 'I hate mondays' drinking binge which leaves us with some extremely hung over actors that we have to help make it through the day or the axe comes down on us."

"Oh so we have gone back to college?" Quinn asked humorlessly, she was having flashbacks to her sorority sisters coming home barefoot at two in the morning, makeup smeared, smelling of alcohol and Quinn, being the responsible one, having to maneuver them all upstairs and safely into bed while helping them nurse their hangovers the next day so they didn't get kicked out. "And here I thought I just escaped."

"Yeah this place is pretty much like a frat house the day after a big party, messy, smells like a mix of vomit and cheap booze, and uncoordinated girls stumbling around wondering where they are and what they are doing. Welcome to the party, house mom!" Tina turned to go but stopped when the voice of another ASM came over their head sets.

"Um can I get some help here? I am in the girls bathroom... I'm not a girl. Please someone come and help me."

"Ugh! Patronage will kill you every time, that oaf Fin has no clue what he's doing. If his father wasn't one of our biggest donors, I swear... Q, will you go relieve him? I feel bad for whatever girl who's hair he's holding right now. It's probably Rachel, she always is in the bathroom for half of Torture Tuesday. Poor girl never could hold her liquor when she was younger and it just did not get better with age." Tina rushed to tell Quinn, already edging away in the other direction, "I'll explain all about it later!"

"Fine, but you owe me a good story when I get out!"The blonde yelled over her shoulder. She liked Tina, once you got past the crazy mood shifts and the intimidating goth clothing, she really was easy to get along with. Quinn slowly wandered to the ladies bathroom backstage, she was in no hurry to get to there. _I cannot believe this, I thought my days of holding hair while other girls tossed their cookies were confined to my college days and the occasional time Santana came home too sloshed to hold herself together. _Taking one final deep breath of fresh air and steeling herself for whatever lay inside, Quinn pushed her way into the bathroom. Immediately she was knew where she was needed as she was met with the sound of something hitting the water of the toilet and a deep voice gagging.

"Never fear, Quinn is here!" She said announcing her presence and confidently striding to the last stall, of course, the smallest one. Fin, the tall intern that normally wore a stupid smirk, emerged pale and stricken.

"I guess you got this covered then..." He stammered awkwardly, backing out of the bathroom before turning and practically running away.

"Well if it isn't the new girl." a voice called from the stall. "We must keep meeting like this what with me helpless on the floor." the brunette still retained her cool cocky demeanor, even from the floor of the disgusting bathroom, but she was failing miserably at pulling her face into the trademark Rachel smirk and her voice kept slipping from the detached confidence she was trying to convey. It appeared as though Quinn wouldn't need to continue on her cover stalking quest. Rachel was sprawled out on the floor without a care in the world for the obvious bacteria and mystery stains discoloring the aged linoleum. Her hair was a rumpled mess and she spoke directly to the toilet rim she was clutching like a life ring.

"This time it is so not my fault though," Quinn replied, reaching over to flush the initial vomit.

"I'll agree to that, I have nobody to blame for this one but myse-" The brunette was cut short by a new wave of nausea. Quinn instinctively reached forward to sweep Rachel's hair into a gentle pony and began to rub slow circles between the shorter woman's shoulder blades.

"Shhh. It's alright, just keep breathing." the blonde cooed in Rachel's ear, smirking to herself as goose bumps broke out across the other woman's neck. The stall was hardly large enough to accommodate one full sized woman it was a wonder they could both squish into the space. Quinn was securely wedged between the brunette and the wall, attempting to stay precariously balanced on her toes so her favorite jeans wouldn't have to suffer contact with the floor. Her knees leant gently against Rachel who just leaned into the contact.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered once the wave passed. Relaxing into Quinn's touch as she continued to rub circles gently into the brunette's back. Even with her hair mussed up and sweat beading on her forehead, Rachel looked breathtaking and the blonde was not about to give up a valid excuse to touch her. _Who knew someone this cocky that was openly flirting with me a day ago could be so vulnerable at the same time? Speaking of which, wasn't there something she had wanted to talk to the brunette about? Oh well, it couldn't be that important. _Quinn reasoned.

"Q, this is Stage Man, do you have a second?" Tina's voice crackled through Quinn's headset and she jumped.

"Not really Stage Man, my hands are a bit full here with a, uhm, situation." she ended lamely. The brunette shook with silent laughter.

"Ok, when you wrap up that, situation, there is an issue in costume that requires your mediation." Tina grumbled.

"You don't have to stay here you know" Rachel told the blonde, "You can go and do your job."

"That's very considerate of you, but it's part of my job to make sure you don't choke on your, bad decisions, too." Quinn gently replied, "besides I'm pretty sure the entire costume department hates me after my incident yesterday when I said one of the Elfaba costumes looked like it belonged to a goth nun."

"You did not!" Rachel laughed, "That's nothing, on my first show I went into makeup the first day and asked the woman in charge when she was due... She wasn't pregnant, I got dirty looks from the entire makeup staff for a month and opening night, I swear she gave me a giant mole." Quinn joined in her laughter and twenty minutes plus multiple bouts of nausea later she emerged from the stall with a haggard looking Rachel.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit." the ASM suggested leading Rachel over to the sinks and helping her climb atop the counter. In a practiced motion Quinn reached over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed three. The first she dampened and used to gently wipe Rachel's face, the second she used to dry it. She ran the third under the cold faucet and carefully pressed into the back of the brunette's neck. Leaning in shyly to move her hair out of the way Quinn found herself standing between the older woman's legs.

"That feels so good Quinn." Rachel's head was slightly tipped back, her mouth agape and eyes closed.

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a hung over girl expert."

"I'm guessing that expertise doesn't come from being one yourself?"

"Not exactly."

"Is that a bit of a bridesmaid complex I'm sensing there?"

Quinn gave the brunette her signature eyebrow quirk, "Bridesmaid complex?"

"Yeah, you know always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Always holding a girl's hair, never having your hair held. It's a serious thing."

"I'm sure. No I do not have bridesmaid complex. The last time I was the one having my hair held because of alcohol I was in college and spent four hours sitting locked in my dorm room closet until my roommate bribed me to come out... Then I spent the next hour sitting in a bathroom stall looking, more than a bit worse than you did earlier. So no, I do not miss that in the slightest."

Rachel smiled at the anecdote, surprised that the new girl was opening up so easily to her, but enjoying it. "I would have never pegged you for a lightweight. So were you that girl in college who stood in the corner and tried to engage innocent bystanders in conversations about your latest econ lecture?"

"No! I am not a lightweight for your information, there were... extenuating circumstances that time. And it wasn't my econ lecture. It was my philosophy one."

"That was my second guess."

"Mhm. Now as much as I love this sweaty bed head wind tunnel look you got going on here with your hair, do you mind if I interfere with it?" Quinn was still standing between the shorter woman's legs but it didn't feel awkward. Quite the contrary, she was desperate to find a reason to remain firmly in place but the paper towel was growing warm under her palm.

"If you insist." Rachel consented with a smile.

So Quinn embarked on the weirdest angle bun making ever. She stepped even further into the counter to be able to reach all the had at the nape of Rachel's neck and now her hips were flush against the counter and she could feel the brunette's thighs hot against her own. After gathering all of her hair up, Quinn moved in closer to Rachel's face to properly secure it atop her head, smiling shyly at the proximity of their faces, _if I just tilted my head a bit more to the left and bent down a bit we would totally be, SNAP OUT OF IT QUINN!_ A voice in the back of the blonde's head chastised her but she made no move to pull away or drop her adorable smile. A few gently tugs later and she finally dropped her hands to rest on top of the brunette's knees. "All done."

"Thanks, maybe you should be in hair instead of ASM."

"Ha, me and other people's hair, normally don't go. The first time I tried to straighten my best friend's hair I burnt it. Thank God it was black to begin with but then it got all brittle and sort of crumbled... There was never a second time and every time I am doing mine she has to bring it up, 'Be careful Q, don't want to burn anything now do we?' she can be a real pain sometimes." _There is was; word vomit. Why is it that when I get nervous I can't just shut my stupid mouth and enjoy the moment?_ "I suppose I should let you get back to your work." Quinn said finally pulling back and moving out of the way so Rachel could hop down from the counter.

"Thank you, for all of your help. I enjoyed this... even given the circumstances." They moved to leave the bathroom and go in their separate directions.

"If you need anymore help, give me a call ok?" the blonde asked shyly, "I would hate for you to be subjected to the oaf again."

"Thanks, I will do. Can I have your cell number? For any future 'situations'." Rachel asked, her cocky smirk back in place.

"Sure," Quinn's ever present blush was back as she wrote her number down on a corner of one of her papers from the clipboard and ripped it off to give to Rachel. "Next time you have a situation, it would be nice if it didn't involve a bathroom." She teased heading off in the direction of costumes.

"No promises!" Rachel called, "Oh and Quinn, those jeans are working for you." she couldn't stand to not have the last word and delighted in the pink that now crept up the blonde's ears.

"Alright, I'm here, what is the 'issue'?" Quinn asked. The normally calm room was packed to the bursting point with people from all departments, "What is going on here?"

"Ok, so every Torture Tuesday for the last year there has been a pool where we, the lowly crew members, take bets on which cast member will ralph the most before the work day is up!" Tina hurried to explain.

"So you are all waiting for me to tell you all how many times Rachel just lost her cookies?" the new girl clarified.

"Exactly," Tina gestured behind her at a whiteboard on wheels that had been taped into a grid. It resembled the types of score keeping that die hard fantasy football players used. "Spill it Q!"

"Fine, but this is nuts just so you know! Six times while I was there."

"That plus the two during Fin's stay gives a grand total of eight, putting her in second place right behind Kitty, but she hardly counts considering she hurls at least three times a day when she isn't hung over." One of the props managers said, changing the totals on the board to reflect the new information. "You can still place bets until noon, then we close the pool and all bets become final!"

"I'll put twenty bucks on Berry." Quinn decided, handing over the money.

"Oh do you know something we don't new girl?" Tina asked.

"Just a hunch!" just then the blonde got a text from an unknown number, 'New girl, meet me in the bathroom, ASAP. We have a situation.' "Make that thirty." She amended, forking over the additional ten and heading to the bathroom with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your interest in this story and your kind reviews. This chapter is a bit longer but I just had issues trying to determine where to end this chapter to start the next one. There's just so much I want to fit into this story! Please read and review, tell me if it sounds a bit rambly, some parts are a bit drawn out, but tell me what you think!**

* * *

One week into working for the show not much had changed. Quinn showed up to work, ran around dealing with whatever random malfunctions Tina sent her off to deal with, spent half the day blushing when she caught the gorgeous brunette staring at her. Yet, she still had no idea what Rachel did for the show, the dancer theory was becoming more and more likely but everyone seemed to have immense respect for her, so maybe dance choreographer? Quinn only truly saw the cast when they practiced on the stage and in passing in the break room.

"Hey Q, when you are done ogling, I could use a hand over here!" Tina shouted, far too loud for Quinn's liking and she quickly tore her eyes away from the brunette who was stretching like the first day they met as everyone else turned to smirk.

"I wasn't ogling!" Quinn whispered after giving her boss a light punch on the arm.

"Mhm, I'm sure. What is up with you and Berry anyways?" Tina asked and began to pile clothes from a rack into Quinn's arms.

"Nothing! We just talk sometimes," _she talks and I blush like a highschooler, _"and I'm there when she needs me," _to hold her hair back or get her coffee,_ "we are just friends." _I hope._ _Gosh, I really am acting like a highschooler! _ Ever since Quinn had given Rachel her phone number she had been jumping each time the cell chimed with a new message, hoping it was the teasing brunette.

"Ok, sure. The looks you two give each other. I swear, your eyes need to get a room or something!"

"Now you are just making stuff up!" Quinn spluttered, had she really been that obvious? "I really don't even know that much about her," _aside from the fact that she is perfect,_ "I don't even know what she does around here?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here during Funny Girl, you don't know! Well you will find out soon enough, we have the first run through in costume next week!" Tina said, her eyes glazing over at the last part, "It really is a sight to behold. The first run through always goes horribly, it's like a tradition. Everyone running round like their heads cut off, costume malfunctions, at least one person falling off some new piece of architecture, but theres always one moment. One perfect moment where everything goes right and it's just magic! You will find out who your little Berry really is then."

Quinn rolled her eyes, _Tina could be so cryptic sometimes_, "Well I look forward to it! What do you want me to do with all of these?" the blonde asked, her arms now so weighted down with clothes she could hardly see Tina over the pile.

"Take them to Glinda's dressing room for her fitting if you would."

"Sure...Where is that?" Yes, Quinn had worked there for two weeks now but she had yet to have reason to venture into the expansive labyrinth beneath the stage that was the leads' dressing rooms. It was rumored that years back when the theater was first created an intern went down to deliver sparkling cranberry juice to the leading lady at the time and was never heard from again.

"Oh honey, when you go down there just follow the trail of pink glitter!" Tina joked.

"And if I lose sight of that should I look for the yellow brick road?" Quinn yelled over her shoulder, eyes rolling and head shaking. _Hm, if there was a pink glitter trail down there where would it really lead? Probably to that one girl Brittany's dressing room, she was always eating Pixie Stix. _She absently wondered as she carefully picked her way down the dark, narrow stairway. _How do more people not trip down here? Have these damn actors never heard of lights? _The area she emerged into was horribly lit by flickering fluorescent bulbs. One large corridor seemed to go on forever, branching off randomly into smaller ones.

"Hey new girl, you're a long way from home." A sultry voice purred from a backlit doorway.

"Rachel?" Quinn startled.

The voice laughed, "Good guess. What are you doing down here? From what I've seen Tina keeps you on a pretty tight leash."

"I'm looking for Glinda's dressing room, she's got a fitting and I have, apparently, been demoted to a pack mule." the blonde babbled. _Why can I never just shut my mouth around her? _"Do you know where it is?"

"You came to the right person!" Rachel finally stepped out of the doorway and into the dim hallway. She looked different somehow but Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Follow me! I know where everything is down here." After a few moments of walking in comfortable silence the brunette spoke up again. "How are you liking working here?"

"It's, um interesting. Each day is a new challenge and I really enjoy trying to overcome them. The coworkers, they are another story."

"Haha, you could say that. The ASMs are like the island of misfit toys, but at least you are not all at each others throats and all compliments are genuine." That was when Quinn realized what was different about the petite brunette, when she laughed it sounded hallow and empty. The light that always shone in her eyes when she smiled was not there.

"Yeah, is the cast not like that?" the blonde asked delicately.

"There are some small groups that are close and genuine but mainly it's just backstabbing and fake smiles. Heres your stop!" They came to a halt in front of a door with a pink star on it with the words, 'Glinda the good witch', written in the middle. With some rhyming substitutions.

"Thanks! How do you know how to navigate around here so well anyways?" Quinn asked trying to prolong the time before she would have to say goodbye to the beautiful brunette.

"When I was accepted onto the cast for Funny Girl, I was still in college and I was the youngest one there. The rest of the crew was accepting enough but I didn't really fit in with them." the shorter woman began slowly. "When I got lonely or nervous I would come down here and just wander. I wanted to lose myself but now I know the area so well I come down here out of habit." Quinn just stood there, still processing what she heard. She was not used to seeing this quiet, vulnerable side of the normally flirty confident brunette.

"Where you a choreographer for Funny Girl too?"

"I'm sorry, a what?" Rachel spluttered. "You really think I'm a choreographer? That's rich!"

"But then the dancing, and the stretching, and the... the so what do you do!?" Quinn was completely at a loss.

"You'll find out soon enough new girl!" Before Quinn could argue the woman was retreating down the dark hall. She shook her head and headed into the dressing room.

-v-v-

WHOMP- Quinn was going to make her roommate try out for the Yankees, with her arm there was no way she couldn't make it. "What do you want it's like 2 in the morning!" She yelled her voice hoarse with sleep and her hair newly mussed up from the pillow that had impacted her head.

"Your phone keeps ringing and I don't know how to shut it up. Q, you are officially the worst roommate I have ever had. No concept of beauty sleep!" Santana shouted back, now throwing the phone at the blonde.

Checking the device she confirmed that yes, indeed she had seven missed calls from an unknown number. _Who is this and why won't they stop calling me?_ As if the caller had heard the question, the phone came to life and began ringing again. _Ok, Santana had a point, 'Walking on Sunshine' was less than desirable at 2 in the morning._ "Hello?"

"Hey new girl." A slightly slurred voice greeted.

"Rachel! What do you want? It's two am!"

"You, have a very symmetrical face. Did you know that? And your hair. It's so yellow!" Rachel was clearly proud of herself for being able to form a coherent thought.

"Yes, yes it is yellow!" Quinn didn't have the heart to say anything else to the clearly drunk girl. "Where are you? Do you need a ride home?"

"That would be spectacular! I don't really know where I am... There's a street lamp and a subway station, and oh Quinn! There's a guy playing the drums on a bucket! You have to hear this guy listen Quinnie!" Then the distant sound of hands on a trash bin and shouting.

"Rachel? Rachel, don't move. Stay where you are and don't talk to people! I'm on my way!" Quinn was already out of bed shoving her feet into a pair of boots and thanking the lord that she wore pants to bed, unlike her roommate.

"Where are you going Fabray?" Santana yelled across the room.

The blonde was already out the door "Work."

"Ok, if you aren't back by tonight can I have your shoes?" the Latina asked hopefully before laying backdown and falling back into a deep sleep.

_Think Q. She heard drumming and saw a subway station. What bar is near a station where people drum on trashcans in the city? Oh wait all of them!_ Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed Rachel's number again. _Come on pick up, pick up! _

"Hello beautiful!" _Oh God, her voice is even more slurred. How could she possibly be even more drunk? _

"Hey there Rachel. I need you to do me a favor." Quinn's voice took on that of an adult talking to a small child.

"Anything for you new girl." Quinn could feel goosebumps break out on her arms that had nothing to do with the cold air of the city.

"Can you find a street sign and tell me what it says?" she asked praying the brunette wouldn't accidentally wander into the street when she was looking for a sign. Hedging her bets Quinn headed towards the theater- if Rachel went drinking after work it was probably somewhere near the theater.

"Bingo I found a sign! It says Broadway, Quinn I'm on Broadway!" Rachel practically yelled into the phone.

Quinn gingerly held her phone away from her ear, no need to go deaf. "Rach, Broadway is like twenty miles long, I'm gonna need a cross street.

"..."

"Rachel? Are you still there?"

"You called me Rach." the brunette said slowly, sounding suddenly sober.

Quinn had arrived at the theater and was quickly glancing up and down the street looking for the intoxicated woman. "I guess I did. How are we coming on that cross street?"

"Umm I think I see, oh Quinn!" the blonde could hear the shrieking as though it was coming from right behind her when suddenly she found herself facedown on the disgusting sidewalk. If she had managed to grab more than shoes and a phone before running out she would be afraid of getting mugged. Now she was just pissed and concerned for Rachel.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? I Know Juditsu and have pepper spray. Get the hell off of me before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!" Quinn was yelling and trying to push herself upright.

"Quinnie it's me!" the excited brunette breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver. "I found you, I win!"

"Yes you did Rachel, can you get off of me now please?"

Rachel just laughed. "This is how we met, remember? Just the other way around!" Finally Quinn was able to coax the brunette up and get both of them on their feet.

"Of course I remember Rach." She laced her arm with the shorter woman's to prevent her from tipping over. _How much has she had?_

"I like it when you call me Rach. You smell good!" Rachel giggled.

"Come on, little miss tipsy, where do you live?" Quinn needed to get home fast and get a cold shower if she was supposed to function after being stuck underneath the brunette and now with the way the shorter woman seemed to melt into her side.

"They took my keys." Rachel mumbled, snuggling in closer to Quinn's side and forcing the blonde's arm to relocate around her waist. "at the bar. We'll be locked out anyways."

"Ok, my place it is. We aren't that far." she began steering the inebriated woman towards her apartment. "Oh and you'll get to meet my roommate... that is sure to be fun."

"Quinnie, you didn't even buy me dinner first." _That giggle, _it was infectious and every time it spilled from Rachel's lips Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"We'll get you some black coffee." After some light coaxing, gentle steering, and practically having to carry Rachel up the three flights of stairs- the elevator had been broken since they moved in- the pair arrived at Quinn's apartment. She unlocked the door and led Rachel inside. "You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"But Quinnie, I'll miss you! And it just doesn't seem fair to make you sleep on the couch just because I drunkenly called you in the middle of the night."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Quinn wasn't sure if she could make it the whole night sleeping beside the brunette beauty without spontaneously combusting.

"Of course I'm sure silly," Rachel began to stumble towards where she assumed the bedroom would be, kicking out of her heels and dropping her purse and coat on her way. Quinn grabbed her elbow just as she was about to run into the coffee table, chuckling to herself and led her the rest of the way. Within seconds Rachel was under the covers and out like a light. Quinn moved slowly and carefully as to not wake her sleeping coworker and curled up on her side. _This girl really is a bed hog_, she thought idly when suddenly a warm body pressed itself firmly into Quinn's front. "You're really warm." Rachel mumbled, shifting her backside impossibly closer into the blonde who resigned her self to the inevitable, _t__his was bound to be a long night._

_-v-v-_

Quinn awakened to the sound of laughter and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Groaning, she rolled over and reached her arm out in search of the petite woman she had fallen asleep next to.

"Looking for your Berry?" an amused voice asked as Quinn felt the corner of her bed dip down. Finally, the blonde found the resolve to open her eyes, wincing and squinting at the bright sunlight that streamed through her normally closed blinds. Santana was perched on the edge of her bed, nursing a steaming coffee mug while a wicked smirk blossomed on her lips.

"Three things," Quinn mumbled, her mouth dry and tongue heavy with sleep. "First, gimmie a sip of that," she snatched Santana's mug and grimaced when her first sip reminded her the brunette drank it black and scorching hot. _Oh well, caffeine is caffeine._ "Second, she's not 'my Berry.' and third, where is she?"

"Three things," Santana began, mocking her roommate. "First, paws off my coffee, you know I needs my morning pick me up." and retrieved her cup of molten lava from the blonde with a death glare, "Second, you two were way too cuddly last night for her not to be 'your Berry' or at least for you not to want her to be 'your Berry'." Santana relished in the blush that crept up Quinn's face despite her furious expression, " And third, she's in the shower. Which I'm gonna go on and let slide because she makes the **best** coffee."

"You're gonna let it slid? Santana I can't even begin to count the number of times you've brought some random woman home!" Quinn said indignantly, "What time is it? Tina's going to literally kill me if I'm late, we have the first official run through today."

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time." Rachel assured her, rounding the corner to stand in Quinn's doorway. Her hair, still damp from the shower, snaked down her neck and clung lightly to her shoulders. Even without makeup, clad in Quinn's shabby old towel, the brunette was breathtaking. _Wait, my old towel?_ "But we had better hurry up. It always takes forever to get everyone through costume, hair, and makeup the first few times. Be glad we are only running through the first act."

"Um, yeah.. Ok.." Quinn spluttered, vaguely punching Santana on the arm when she smirked ate Quinn's floundering to form a sentence. Rachel moved into the room, deftly grabbing her neatly folded clothes from their place atop a dresser, and heading back out the door with a suggestive sway in her hips.

As soon as they heard the bathroom door click shut again Quinn let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and Santana gave a low whistle, reminding the blonde she was still here. "How come you never look that good in that ratty old towel Q?" the Latina asked, earning herself a proper punch in the arm as her roommate rolled out of bed and began rifling through a drawer for a shirt.

"No leering without a permit S. Besides she's way too, good, for you."

"Too good? Have you seen me lately Fabray cause I'm smoking!" Santana asked gesturing up and down her pajama clad body. The whole thing probably would have been more effective if she wasn't sporting an impressive case of bed head.

Finally Quinn settled on a simple yellow v-neck and threw it on after peeling off the t-shirt she slept in. "It's not just that. She's too smart, too strong, too confident, too unique, too mature, just overall too good for you!"

"Cough, cough," the Latina faked, "excuse me, I had some disgusting sentimentality and stomach churning affection stuck in my throat. Q! You are practically drooling over this woman!"

"Am not!" _God I feel like I'm back in elementary school_ Quinn thought shimmying into a pair of dark skinny jeans. "Besides, I do not drool. How do I look?"

"Like a lemon, now get your sour ass out there!" Santana practically shoved the blonde out of her bedroom. She stumbled down the hallway trying to simultaneously pull her hair back into a pony and put on a pair of flats.

"Ready to go Rach?" _Where did she go?_ The brunette was not in the bathroom, or the living room. Finally Quinn spotted her in the kitchen, lounging on a barstool as if she lived there.

"Yup!" the shorter woman said jumping up and grabbing her purse. "Lets head out." They descended the stairs to the street in comfortable silence while Rachel finished eating a bagel she had 'borrowed' from the refrigerator. "Thank you, for letting me stay over. And coming to get me last night"

"No problem! What are ASMs for if not to make sure drunk cast members don't get abducted in the middle of the night?" Noting the slightly dejected droop of Rachel's head at the mention of work, Quinn quickly added, "Of course it's nothing I wouldn't do for any of my good friends."

The brunette's head shot up, "You consider us good friends?" Her eyes sparkled with such hope Quinn couldn't believe this was the same woman who had flirted with and teased her relentlessly for the past week.

"Yeah I do, do you?"

"Considering we have already slept together and you found an excuse to mount me within the first minute you met me, yes I suppose we are pretty good friends." the confidence back in her voice. "Maybe next time I will have to call you before I get drunk so you can keep an eye on me. We wouldn't want a repeat of last night now would we?"

_I wouldn't mind a repeat of the end, _"If you are referring to getting tackled on a New York street by a crazed drunk no, let's not repeat that part." _Two can play at the flirting game._ "So when do I get to learn what you actually do on the show?" Quinn asked, trying to steer the conversation to a less loaded subject.

"Oh, I'm sure you will know by the end of the day. My makeup is a bit... over the top."

"You aren't a munchkin are you!? Because if you are I take back the whole close friends thing. I don't think my reputation could recover from that." Rachel elbowed the blonde and they finished the walk to the theater with Quinn taking turns guessing what part Rachel played and Rachel pretending to be outraged at the guesses- "Flying monkey!?" "Do I look like an ape to you?"- and by the end Quinn was even more clueless than she had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I unfortunately do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Thank you all for your amazing reviews, keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

From the second the pair of girls arrived in the theater they were surrounded by chaos. Actors were running about backstage in various states of undress, hair and costumes in complete disarray. Tina appeared following a harried looking dancer, "Oh thank goodness you're here Quinn! One of the munchkins is missing their shoes, the hair department is running out of gel, and apparently there is some sort of glitter situation going on with the flying monkeys. Good to see you finally decided to show up Rachel, they are waiting for you in make-up. Kurt is going to kill you if he doesn't have his full hour to do your face and hair!"

"And so it begins. See you later new girl!" Rachel sighed spinning away towards the makeup studio. Quinn turned and ran right back out the door, not stopping to catch her breath until she made it to the Sally's on the corner. _The looks some people give you just because you buy 6 bottles of extra hold hair gel at 7 in the morning after running into the store like a mad woman. _Upon returning to the set Quinn decided that she would rather deal with an angry munchkin than glitter impaired monkeys so she went off in search of the missing shoe.

Rachel on the other hand was busy getting a lecture from her stylist Kurt. "You promised when I agreed to do this with you that I would have at least one full hour before every run through and performance to do your hair and make up! When you go out there you don't only represent yourself but you represent me!" He said, running an angry brush through her hair, "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get your hair tame enough to go nicely under that wig? How do you expect me to be able to completely make your face the same shade of green with no seams with less than an appropriate amount of time?"

"I'm sorry Kurt. You know I appreciate everything you do. There's no way I could have made it through Funny Girl without you. I guess I just got, caught up, last night." Rachel winced as Kurt pushed a pin particularly hard through her hair.

"You are never allowed to leave that drunk again if you don't remember to text me so I know you aren't dead in a gutter somewhere." Kurt shuddered at the image that had been racing though his mind last night after his long time best friend had vanished from the bar. "Where did you end up anyways?"

The brunette bit her lip. She had confided in Kurt that she had a major crush on the ASM but she didn't think she would be able to survive the taunting he would dish out after learning she drunk dialed the girl of her dreams -_literally, Rachel had some very...vivid... day dreams-_ and then slept over. "Just at a friend's house."

"Liar! The only friends you have in the city are on the cast or our old gang from NYADA. Since nobody else on the cast was late it's not that, and anyone from NYADA would have called me to make sure you weren't depressed or something." he reasoned, using some gel he had hidden away in his styling cabinet to firmly affix the actresses hair to her scalp, and began painting her face green. "So who was it? Did you find a hottie at the bar!?"

_No but I found one outside on the street- Stop it Rachel, focus._"No I did not find a 'hottie' I'm telling you, I just called a friend."

"Fine, you at least owe me a name!"

"Um, it was Quinn." Rachel muttered quickly and quietly while absently picking at her nail polish.

"The Quinn!? No way!" he was so excited at the news he accidentally stabbed Rachel in the eye with his makeup brush, "Stop squirming! I cannot believe you slept at her apartment, that poor girl. She runs around here for eight hours a day and you just smirk and harass her with your bedroom eyes and then you DRUNK DIAL her? You didn't tell her how you really feel did you?"

"Bedroom eyes, really Kurt? Yes it was 'the Quinn' and yes I did sleep at her apartment but no, I did not tell her my feelings. That probably would have made things like a million times more awkward, you know how I get cuddly when I'm drunk and her bed is really tiny so given the circumstances-"

"Her bed is really tiny?! Did that really just come out of your mouth? You slept in her bed, with her?" This time Rachel was sure the stab to her other eye was intentional- after three years of being a professional make-up artist there was no way Kurt was that clumsy with a brush- "I cannot believe you Berry."

"It was just one night! Nothing happened anyway," _Unfortunately_, "she was just really nice, and understanding, and gentle, and God- she smells so good!." Rachel didn't realize she was babbling until she noticed Kurt giving her his best 'oh honey' look.

"Oh honey, you so need to tell her how you feel! I have never seen you this enamored with anyone before." previous comments aside there was genuine concern and love in his voice, he had been the shoulder Rachel cried on after too many bad relationships to just stand by and watch her blow her chance with a woman she clearly cared deeply about. "Well, aside from that one guy in college after you tried marijuana for the first, and last time. Haha remember? You said you loved him after your third hit. What was his name? Brad, Brandon, Brett?"

The brunette cringed at the memory, "It was Brody and we don't talk about it. You know I suck at taking the first step, I don't even know if she likes girls, let alone me. Maybe I could just wait for her to make a move?"

"Come on Rach, compared to you she's an innocent little kitten, and kittens don't make the first move on cougars. Especially not after the way you have been playing with her all week!"

"I am most definitely not a cougar! She's not that much younger than me... Is she?"

"You know I hate math but for you, I'm willing to give it a shot. She just graduated college so assuming that she was never held back she's a solid 22 or 23. I distinctly remember a certain someone having a fake ID for the whole first half of our Funny Girl tour because even though you were Fanny, whenever you drank on stage it was grape juice." Kurt smirked, remembering how the diva protested so furiously against that measure because after all she was just 6 months away from 21! But the director was unwilling to budge, insisting that it would look bad if the show supported underage drinking. "Oh and we celebrated your twenty second birthday for the... fourth? time this year. So you're just like three or four years older than her!"

"See, not a cougar." Rachel smiled to herself, it was actually a question she had been concerned with when she first me the girl. Cradle Robbing was the last thing she needed on her reputation at a time like this.

"Still four years Rach, you have to make the first move. Now close your eyes, once I get your eyelids and lips you are done here!"

-v-v-

After finding the munchkin shoe (in the stall of a men's bathroom) and fixing the glitter debacle (two monkeys had been cat fighting over it and the jar broke, spilling glitter all over the costumes. Glitter is really hard to get out of cheap fake fur.) Quinn spent the rest of the morning getting paged every two minutes and employing her great skills with duck tape. Finally it was time for the actual run through. All of the important people were sitting in the middle of the theater, the director, choreographer, main benefactors, everyone that had deep pockets or earned on of the few parking spots out back. The ASMs during the run through were to be backstage, prepared to fix any and all emergencies, lend assistance to actors and crew members, and just make sure the whole thing went smoothly.

Quinn stood out of the way in the wings, bouncing nervously from foot to foot. She had never been this on edge, not while taking her final exams at Yale or or right before she asked her highschool crush to the Sadie Hawkins dance. _I hope I will be able to see Rachel from here, I hope I can recognize her in costume. She did say her make-up was extensive. _ The brunette had been extremely elusive since they arrived at the theater. _Well at least she isn't a monkey, I would have seen her during the glitter episode... I don't think I could go out with a flying monkey..._Did she just say go out? _God, do I really want to go out with Rachel? _ She shook her head firmly, no she was straight and had been totally confident in that for the last twenty years of her life... well until that one night in college but she was not ready to relive that. Besides, her last relationship had sort of imploded leaving her romantically inept.

Before she could get too lost in her thoughts the lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the run through. The overture swelled from the orchestra pit and Glinda appeared from the far wings in a dress that looked as though she had been covered in tacky glue and then someone poured a fresh bottle of champagne and two full bottles of glitter on her, but in a classy princess way, while the chorus belted out "No One Mourns the Wicked." _Still not Rachel, where could she be?_

"Q, we have a glitter situation that requires you expertise in wardrobe, ASAP." Tina's hushed voice came over Quinn's headset. Sighing, the blonde turned to go and nearly tackled a figure costumed in a simple black dress and heavy green face paint. _The lead! I almost took out the leading lady on the first run through!_ "I am so sorry m'am, please excuse me."

"Watch where you're going new girl," a familiar voice said from under the long black wig. _ Was that? No it can't be… _The mysterious woman swept past the blonde onto the stage before she had a chance to get a better look at the actress.

"Any day now Q!" Tina's voice rang out again, a good deal less hushed this time. _Right, glitter._

Fifteen minutes later Quinn knew four things for certain; she hated all women who currently or at any point played a flying monkey, if she never saw glitter again in her life it would be too soon, since she lived with Santana that last one was not likely to come true, and she would probably be trying to rid herself of the shimmering particles for at least an hour after she got home that night. The blonde reclaimed her spot in the wings just as the opening notes of "The Wizard and I" played out. Elphaba stepped up to center stage and began belting out the song. Within the first words Quinn was hooked. Her jaw slowly dropped and her eyes glazed over, she had never heard any voice as beautiful as that. The rest of the world melted away and all that mattered was hearing every word the other woman sang.

By the time the song drew to a close there was no doubt in Quinn's mind she was in love with the petite singer, she closed her eyes and let the last stanza wash over her;

"I'll stand there with the Wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's fav'rite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!"

As the song drew to a close Quinn landed back in reality with a thud and opened her eyes to see the breathless lead rush by her, slowing enough to drag one green painted finger across the blonde's cheek, leaving a tell-tale streak, "Like what you saw new girl?"the actress breathed across Quinn's still barely parted lips before continuing on to the backstage area to get touched up. Once the older woman was out of sight she felt her knees go weak and she dragged in a raged breath, _It totally was Rachel! Oh my god, she's not just perfect, she's perfect with the voice of an angel! _How was she supposed to make it through the rest of the show without jumping the brunette?

* * *

**Tell me what you think! There will definitely be more Faberry flirting in the next chapters and hopefully more deep bonding moments. Also meet the friends with Kurt and Santana. I may even be able to fit in a bit of britana if there is any interest in it! Please review thanks! Tell me what you want to see more of!**


	5. Chapter 5

**With fall break coming to a close I'm going to try to update every week now! Thank you for your continued support and interest in this story.**

**What you missed- Quinn learns what Rachel does and LOVES it**

**In this chapter- cute Faberry bonding. and the next step finally?**

* * *

The rest of the run through went off without a hitch, well sort of. As for the moment that Tina had talked about, the one where everything aligns and is perfect. Well for Quinn it was the entire thing. After she learned that Rachel was Elphaba she could not tear her eyes from the star while she sang and danced. Nothing could go wrong as long as Rachel was singing. Well some things did go wrong, actually a lot of things. Wardrobe malfunctions, music mishaps, one of the dancers had to leave, bleeding, in the middle of a number after being accidentally elbowed in the nose. The run through seemed to both go on forever and fly by in seconds, before Quinn knew it the actors were lining up on stage for a quick bow.

Tina appeared at Quinn's elbow, "Magical huh? Just wait for opening night." the shorter woman's grey shirt was stained with what the blonde could only imagine was the dancer's blood. _Yup, pretty freakin magical_. "That is the biggest grin I have ever seen! What are you smirking at?"

Quickly composing her face, Quinn shot back, "I was not smirking. It was just you know, Broadway musical magic!"

"Ok, you might want to go check in a mirror, you have some Broadway musical magic smeared on your cheek." Tina gestured to the green streak Rachel had left earlier that night. "Our job is only half over. We still have the clean up... Joy!"

"Great Job," a booming voice called through a megaphone from the back of the theater, _Who actually uses megaphones aside from high school cheerleading and football coaches trying to intimidate teenagers._ The crew came out onto the stage to be addressed by the mystery man. "For the first run through it's a great jumping off point and I do believe that was the smallest number of casualties we have ever had during one of these." Squinting, Quinn was able to make out the figure in the back of the theater as the Director, William Schuster. _This man sure knows how to rant, they would probably be standing there for a while. _"Now I would like to go over a few notes I have here for all of you..."

A small hand came to rest against Quinn's lower back, eliciting a shiver from the blonde while warm breath whispered across her neck, "Some people from the cast are going out to get celebratory drinks sooner rather than later. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us?"

"I would love to." Quinn managed to reply in a strangled voice.

"Great, everyone normally slips out during the speech and we all meet at a bar down the street. I'll come find you when I'm making a run for it." Rachel turned to go, motioning at Kurt wildly to go back to make-up with her to remove her wig and facial paint. The brunette's hand slipped off Quinn's back but the spot it had been blazed hot as fire.

_Tina's going to kill me. She is going to kick my ass and then kill me._ Shooting a covert look around the stage she managed to spot the Main Stage Manager who seemed to be deep in conversation with the head of lighting. Sneaking over she was able to hear their dialogue.

"Really Tina? I'll put twenty bucks on an hour and a half."

"Ok, I still have my money on two hours. With all the bad nose jokes he's going to try to crack we are going to be here for a while."

Her colleagues had some serious gambling issues... Or they just got bored way too easily. "What are we betting on this time?" Quinn asked making both guilty parties jump.

Tina recovered first, "How long Shue is going to go on for this time."

"Oh yeah I'm leaning towards the two hours. Any way, I wanted to ask you a few things Tina." Quinn was still trying to decide how to word this in order to be allowed to go out instead of cleaning up.

The shorter woman arched an eyebrow, already suspicious, "Shoot."

"Remember when you said I was your favorite ASM? And that I should learn to let loose more?"

"Yeah I do."

"And remember how for half of last week you and I were the last ones to leave the theater?"

Now Tina was definitely suspicious, "Q, just cut to the chase."

"Rachel just asked me to go out with the cast for a celebratory drink tonight. Can I pretty please with a cherry on top go and make it up to you for missing the clean up?" She asked in a rush.

The lighting manager's head suddenly whipped around, "Did you just say that Rachel asked you? To go out with the cast? This is monumental, no member with the crew has ever been asked to go out with the cast."

Now Quinn was really confused. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"The cast and the crew, it's like the big divide. Sure we have to work together and we may be friends but theres an unspoken line that doesn't get crossed. Outside of the musical we do our thing and they do theirs." Tina explained. _This is so melodramatic. It can't be that bad, everyone on the cast was so nice._

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes have fun. But you so owe me."

Quinn flung her arms around a startled Tina. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

The stage manager smiled. "Shh, Shue will hear you. Get out of here."

The blonde made a bee line for make up, depositing her clip board and headset in the ASM closet on her way. Quinn paused just outside the door to catch her breath and fix her hair. From inside she could hear muffled voices-

"Hurry up Kurt, we need to get out of here. I don't want her to think I've left her."

"Stop squirming! I'm doing the best I can. You know what happens when I don't get it all off properly. You break out and that is the LAST thing we need before opening night!" This was clearly not the first time that lecture had been given.

"Fine but I'm going to start undoing the dress and you can't stop me!" There was a scraping and the sound of a zipper being torn open.

"Be careful with that! My God Rachel, that dress costs 2,000 dollars. We had to have you fitted three different times!"- Smirking, Quinn let her presence be known and pushed her way into the room. "Hey! Everybody decent?" But the question was ineffective as she had already entered and now bore witness to a squirming Rachel trying to shrug the dress the rest the way down her body and an annoyed Kurt standing on his toes trying to wipe away the rest of green along the singer's hairline.

"Hey Quinn! Will you come over here and give me a hand with this?" Rachel stood up straight revealing she was now only in a black bra with the dress bunched up around her waist. "It seems to be caught on something behind me." The brunette turned and shook her rear suggestively in the younger woman's direction who tried to swallow around the rapidly forming lump in her throat.

"Sure" She managed to squeak out. Slowly she approached the diva and reached out to grasp the material around Rachel's waist. _God she is so warm._ As she shifted the dress around trying to find where it was caught. Her finger brushed the exposed skin of the brunette's lower back and both women shared a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature. After a couple more seconds and accidental brushes Quinn managed to unzip the dress the rest of the way and it fell unceremoniously to the floor, a black puddle around Rachel's bare feet.

"Thanks."

"Any time." Quinn replied suddenly shy and found a familiar blush alight on her cheeks when she realized the brunette was wearing only a matching black bra and panty set. "Do you need anymore help?"

"No I think I'm good now that Kurt's finally finished de-greening me." She stepped out of the dress and headed towards a bag sitting on a chair and pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt. "I'll be ready in a second."

"OK." Quinn adverted her eyes, determined to look somewhere, anywhere but at the nearly naked woman in front of her. _That's a lovely carpet pattern. I wonder how much money they spent on carpet here. Why is a make-up room carpeted? Wouldn't the make-up get into the fibers and stain it all? Oh but God forbid the actors have to pad around on cold hard floors before putting on their shoes._

"Ok, let's blow this joint." Rachel announced with a hair flip, effectively snapping Quinn out of her floor centered mental rant. "We normally just leave out the paparazzi door and all of the actors meet up at a bar once they sneak out."

"Paparazzi door?"

"It's a door the leads behind the theater that only we know about so the actors can leave without being ambushed. Don't worry new girl, I won't lose you." With that she grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand and pulled her out of the makeup room. Maybe this whole 'taking charge' thing Kurt thinks she has to do won't be too hard.

-v-v-

After about an hour Quinn found herself tucked tightly between Rachel and an actor that was a member of the chorus on a couch at the bar with a drink in her hand. Snuggling in closer to the brunette, she found herself captivated by a story of the mishaps that occurred during Funny Girl. "And then this poor little Rachel here," the slightly more inebriated actor telling the story reached over and swatted the diva's knee, "wanted so badly to be allowed to come out with us to the bar after our final run through so Shue let her and somebody had tequila for the first time. Five minutes later we found her molesting a waitress in the bathroom!"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at the older woman who cleared her throat and said, with a practiced ease that hinted this was not the first time this story had been told, "Maybe that wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't let me drink so much of it, and if there was any molesting going on in that bathroom the waitress came on to me. She wasn't even my type."

"And what is your type?" The blonde asked, tipping her head up to make eye contact with Rachel while the rest of the group bursted with laughter.

"Blonde, talented, intelligent, unique, and independent." Rachel responded without pause.

"Hmm." Quinn replied sipping thoughtfully on her drink. "And are you in a relationship with any such person?" Drunk Quinn was brave and not afraid to get answers.

"Haha, somebody's straight forward. No I am not currently in a relationship." the singer laughed. "What about you? Is there a special guy in your lifer? Special girl?" The Latina roommate coming to mind with the last question.

"Nope, no special guy and no special girl... currently."

"Then I will feel significantly less like a bitch in asking you to dance!" The brunette's eyes lit up as she offered her hand to the younger girl.

"I love dancing!" Quinn squealed putting her drink down and jumping to her feet. "Guys Rachel and I are going to dance!" she announced loudly to the whole group. She was a loud, giggly, straightforward drunk.

"Come on new girl." Rachel half dragged the blonde away from the group and onto the dance floor. Their movements began friendly enough, just two slightly drunk girls enjoying a night out. But soon enough they changed into something more. The occasional bumps became intentional until they were full on grinding. For a moment Quinn pushed herself firmly against Rachel's back who moaned in appreciation at the contact that had been on her mind since she met the blonde. A quiet voice nagged in the back of Rachel's mind 'This is a bad idea, imagine what people would say if someone were to get a picture of this and give it to a paparazzi.' That voice, however, was drowned out by a much louder voice that was practically screaming 'GET HER HOME AND NEVER LET GO OF HER!' So that's exactly what she did. Spinning around so they were front to front, Rachel pulled Quinn flush against her, she whispered in her ear. "Wanna get out of here?" It was so cliche and she kicked herself for dropping to that level. 'Pull yourself together Rachel.'

The blonde laughed and replied, "I would love to get out of here. Oh can we go bowling!?" Rachel couldn't help it. She laughed. And once she started to laugh she couldn't stop. After a couple seconds she realized what she was laughing about. She had planned on taking this girl home and finally going further than they had before but now with Quinn giggling and hanging onto her for support Rachel realized just how wrong that would be and how unfair it would be to the both of them. Quinn was just so damn adorable and the first step they made would be meaningful and sweet and not clouded by alcohol.

"Sure Quinn, we can go bowling. But maybe tomorrow." Still holding the blonde securely to her, Rachel carefully picked her way over to their group to say her good byes. "Looks like you all have a new girl who doesn't handle her liquor to make fun of." She announced coming up to the other actors.

"Thats a lie!" the young woman slurred. "I can do anything!"

"Sure you can honey." Rachel dismissed the taller girl who snuggled her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm gonna get her home. Don't you all get in too much trouble now!"

"Same goes for you Rachel! We still remember to the last girl you helped home." Kurt replied. God he was such a vocal drunk. "Blushed every single time you looked at her until Shue finally had to let her go because she was a distraction."

"Bye Kurt!" she finally ended his rant and spun on her heel taking Quinn with her.

The cab ride was... interesting... to say the least. Quinn spent it alternating between interrogating Rachel on all of her past girlfriends and loudly singing along to the radio. Her voice was actually quite beautiful. When they reached their destination Rachel pulled the taller woman out of the cab and supported her with up the seemingly endless flights of stairs until they found themselves standing outside of a familiar door.

"Rachel! Long time no see Berry." Santana greeted the other brunette when she opened the door to reveal the actress struggling under Quinn's weight. The blonde had given up completely trying to support herself while they waited for Santana answer the door.

"Hey. Can I get a bit of help here?"

"Yeah, I hope she was a well behaved drunk. She can be a bit of a handful I know but you have to admit that she is kind of entertaining, in a tipsy toddler sort of way."

"Santana! Hi! Rachel is going to take me bowling! Aren't you Rachie!?"Quinn half yelled excitedly as she stumbled towards the Latina.

"Of course I am honey. But right now we are going to go to sleep. How does that sound?" In Rachel's experience the patronizing was the easiest way to get a drunk girl to comply with her. "She was simply adorable. I think I may like drunk Quinn more than sober Quinn."

"Mmm I like sleep." By this time Santana and Rachel had managed to help a tipsy Quinn into the shared bedroom and just barely deposited her onto the bed. The actress was turning to leave when a small hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave Rachie."

"After living with her I definitely like drunk Quinn better. But I refuse to be responsible for any of her actions so please, do stay over. You can like babysit her while I get sleep and go to work tomorrow" Santana smirked from across the room as she crawled back into her own bed.

"Ok, scoot over Quinn." Rachel carefully slipped beneath the covers next to Quinn who wasted no time in snuggling up to the blonde and throwing her arms around the older woman. 'This must be some horrible karmactic revenge thing' Rachel thought relaxing and turning into Quinn's embrace smiling when the blonde's deep exhale rustled her bangs.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! To come in the next chapters; opening night, Faberry kiss finally!, an accident leaves them shaken, and a hopeful Britanna meeting! Please Read and Review. I love hearing what you all think! Also if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes don't be afraid to let me know, I would love to induct you into the order of the English Nazis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You all for the positive reviews (sorry about the Faberry Kiss spoiler but hopefully you will still like it)! I sat down to start writing this chapter with a few ideas in mind and now 4 hours, a whole lot of Nick at Night, and an undeterminable amount of coffee later I realized this chapter was a little bit insanely long but I still like it so hopefully you will make it though this!**

**What you missed- Quinn went out with the cast and got a little drunk**

**Next up- faberry fluffiness and an incident that will change the dynamic of Quinn and Rachel's relationship**

**PS- Since I haven't said it in a while, I do not own Glee or Wicked...unfortunately.**

* * *

Ever since the night of the first run through Quinn and Rachel had been near inseparable. During rehearsals, when Rachel was practicing, there was more than a good chance the blonde was somewhere close by watching. At lunch they went out to the small diner down the road together. The cast- those who hadn't been too inebriated the night in question- would smirk knowingly at the pair whenever one of these interactions took place. The crew on the other hand was slightly more oblivious but it wasn't too difficult make assumptions when the two were always making eyes at each other from across the theater. However those assumptions went mainly unconfirmed as Rachel and Quinn really weren't doing anything that would classify them as something more than close friends, not that it stopped the rumor mill from running full speed.

Two days after the run through Quinn had heard multiple people's accounts of what had happened once she and the brunette had left the bar, many of them not PG and all of them not true... Unfortunately. The blonde didn't know what had gotten into her lately. She found herself daydreaming about Rachel constantly and more than once doing what could only be described as ogling the older woman when she danced around the stage. But she couldn't like Rachel like that. Could she? All through highschool she had never questioned it, she was straight. Jumping from dating boy to boy, she was the head cheerleader, never single, and never questioned that she was interested in boys alone. But then she hit college and one night of drinking too much less than quality beer at a less than quality frat party and she found herself making out with a more than quality girl and she had a sort of mid-life crisis at the ripe age of 18. She locked herself in a closet... metaphorically and literally once she realized what had happened and ran from the room not stopping until she made it back to her dorm and refused to exit until a whole four hours later when her roommate bribed her with bacon. Quinn had never really gotten past the initial guilt she felt when she realized how much more she enjoyed kissing that girl than any boy from highschool and had refused to return to that moment.

It isn't that she was homophobic. She lived with Santana who had been her best friend since they terrorized children in kindergarten. But it was something completely different to think that it was her who was gay.

Now, with Rachel, she couldn't help but return to that place and admit that maybe there was something a bit more between them. And if there wasn't, then she was not adverse to the idea. All of the flirting between them and the 'innocent' touching lead Quinn to the realization that sure she may not be completely gay she was definitely gay for Rachel. After she admitted it to herself she had a full two seconds of relief before she began worrying.

She worried what her parents would say if they found out, if Santana would ever let her live it down if she finally confirmed the Latina's suspicions, if her old friends would still like her, but mainly she worried if Rachel would return her feelings.

Little did Quinn know she was not the only one worried and insecure about the prospects of their relationship. The normally confident and detached brunette could not stop thinking about what had happened at the bar and the blonde she had taken home. Rachel spent the whole time waiting for Quinn to fall asleep once they returned to her apartment replaying the events of the night over and over again in her head and overanalyzing them to death. Mainly the answer the blonde had given her when she asked it she currently had a special guy or girl. Quinn had said no guy and no girl, currently. Was that an allusion to the fact that she at some point had a special girl or would be willing to have a special girl? Rachel was completely at a loss. She flirted with the younger woman who blushed and even responded with her own gentle flirting but Rachel had had similar interactions with plenty of straight girls and ever since that first day she had met Quinn in her ridiculously formal slacks and blouse she had no clue how to read the girl or what to think of their flirtations.

It was well known to everyone in the business that Rachel was playing for the other team. Hell she was playing for, cheering on, managing, and being the water girl for the other team. But that was only in the business. After all she was America's little song bird. The girl who grew up in a small town in a nowhere state that bred generations of dull nobodies who managed to make it in the big city from a young age. Sure America was a melting pot and New York was one of the most accepting places she had ever lived it was obvious to both her and her manager that the brunette would be more marketable if she fit a bit more closely into the white picket fence ideal.

At first Rachel was uncomfortable with the idea and being the strong headed girl she was she protested loudly but came around when she learned just how common her situation was. Plus everyone on the cast and crew already knew so she was really only lying to the media and who gave a damn what they thought as long as her shows kept selling out she couldn't care less what the general public thought of her.

But she did care what one young blonde thought of her... And it seemed to be all she could talk about, much to Kurt's chagrin.

"I mean do you think I really have a shot? like a real shot at something that could be meaningful?"

"For the thousandth time... yes. Now bend over." They were enduring yet another fitting for an Elphaba dress and Kurt was currently trying to tie up the back. An act that required brute force, the correct angle of attack, an a lot of sucking in on Rachel's part.

"But what makes you think that?"

"Suck in... She is obviously different for you. You won't stop yammering about her, you have had multiple opportunities to sleep with her and yet you abstain- that act of self control speaks volumes coming from you- so I really do think that you stand, somewhat more of a snowball's chance in hell at this. Ok, you can breathe now."

Rachel popped up face flushed but a megawatt smile lighting up her face, "Easier said than done, you try breathing in a corset, let alone singing. But you really think so!? And I resent the self control comment. I haven't slept with that many people!"

"Ok honey. Don't forget today they are going through all your little special effects shit so pay attention. We don't need you falling off of something again."

"That was only once during that first dress rehearsal for Funny Girl because the railing was loose. I didn't even get hurt."

"Well it gave me a heart attack."

"Me too"

"Don't break a leg!"

"Thanks Kurt!"

* * *

Two hours later Rachel had been lectured more than she thought would happen after she graduated from college. It was beginning to even rival the rants Kurt gave when he got provoked. The leads and everyone from the crew that was a member of the lighting or technical teams plus the ASMs were required to be in attendance for the safety run through so at least Rachel could pass the time looking at Quinn and day dreaming during the speeches given by various members of the tech crew. The brunette spent a solid fifteen minutes staring at the young woman's lips and imagining what it would be like to capture them with her own and if they would taste like the sweet vanilla the blonde always smelled like.

For this reason she was completely at a loss when the director turned to her and said, "So even though it may sound a bit risky I think you can pull it off, right Rachel?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I agree Schue." the singer replied wondering what she had just consented to.

"Ok let's move out people. Today we will be running though Glinda's bubble, Elphaba's flying, and the melting trap door." Shuster clapped his hands and everyone immediately began moving. They flocked to the stage and began strapping her co-star in to test out her bubble for the first time (it was a part of the first act they had gone through a run through of, but the bubble was still under construction so they had foregone it).

"Wish me luck!" the blonde singer called as the lift shook into motion for the first time with precious cargo. Rachel shot her a thumbs up and moved to sit in the audience and wait her turn to practice her stunts. In reality it was not a very dangerous job. Just one flying lift and one trap door, the difficult part was having to do them in the dark while singing in front of an audience without giving away the tricks of the trade.

"Hey there hot stuff." a warm voice whispered in Rachel's ear and shook her from her internal debate over if she was more likely to get injured from one of these 'stunts' or from Kurt lacing her into a corset.

She turned to look at the blonde behind her. "Hey there yourself."

Quinn beamed and hopped over the row of chairs to seat herself next to the diva. "Are you nervous for your turn?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile back at the blonde's youth, she was so genuine in her concern for the actress and it warmed her heart to think that Quinn may care for her even a fraction of the amount that she felt for her. "Not so much nervous as excited. And hungry... The thought of flying through the air and then purposefully falling always makes me want fro-yo. You are going to be up there when I do it right? To make sure those goons don't drop me?"

"Of course. And afterwards we can go out for fro-yo."

_"These goons would like to inform Quinn that she has been sitting on her radio and we can all hear her and Rachel. Maybe we will drop you this time witch!"_ Tina's voice crackled over Quinn's headset. The pair turned to the stage to see a giggly Glinda laughing from her where she was being unhooked from the bubble and a smirking crew all looking very suspicious.

Rachel leaned over to speak into Quinn's radio, her breath raising goosebumps on the blonde's neck, "Do it and die Tina."

"Just get your green ass down here, you're up!" Tina replied this time foregoing the radio to yell through the auditorium.

"Showtime." the brunette mumbled while hauling herself up and striding as confidently as possible to the dubious looking rig. "So I just step in here and lean back and the waist harness will close?" she asked drawing closer to the contraption. It was a small platform for her to stand that connected to a metal pole on with two halves of a circle on the top that were supposed to close around her waist securing her in as the whole rig raised high above the stage and she belted out her signature "Defying Gravity". Simple, right?

"Exactly," an overweight man who had acne like a teenager though he looked to be well into his forties, "like I said at the safety meeting it is on a pressure system so when it feel's you lean back," he pushed against the top of the rig and the two half circles snapped together, "it closes you in."

"Ok, let's get this over with."

Rachel took a deep breath telling herself she would be fine. After all, Schue wouldn't let her do anything that wasn't 100% safe. When she thought her breathing was under control and she thought she was ready she stepped up, Quinn shot her a reassuring smile from the semi-circle of crew standing around to make sure everything went off perfectly and her pulse shot right back up.

The brunette took the first step and placed her feet firmly on the foot platform, _it really was a small platform,_ and leaned back. The harness snapped forward quickly, almost making her lose her footing but she checked her balance and gave the crew a thumbs up. Time for the moment of truth. The rig came to life and began to lift. _This isn't too bad. It's actually kind of fun! _ Rachel allowed herself to smile and it grew wider as the rig halted at the top. The theater seemed so beautiful from her vantage point. Quinn seemed so beautiful form her vantage point, the blonde's hair stood out like a lighthouse for Rachel to stay grounded by.

"How are you doing up there Rachel?" Tina called from below.

"It's amazing!" she beamed.

"Time for the ultimate test, bring in the fan! Rach, start singing 'Defying Gravity from the top, orchestra..."

"Wait, what fan!?" Rachel definitely did not remember anything about a fan.

"The fan... The giant fan to blow your clothes and make you look like you are flying not just suspended. It was all a part of the safety brief earlier." the overweight man from earlier said, he clearly had no tolerance for those who did not pay attention.

"Oh right, of course..." Suddenly a wind hit her face and startled her. _I feel like I'm in a fucking wind tunnel. How am I supposed to sing during this, I can hardly breath!_

"From the top Rachel!" the double meaning was not lost on the brunette as she began to belt out the opening bars. _Ok, maybe it won't be so bad._

By the end of the song Rachel had managed to survive and the newly named 'Fan of death' was shut off. _Now get me the hell down._ "We're bringing you down now Rach. Just hang in there."

The ride down went without a hitch and once the rig hit solid ground and the pressure triggered harness released her she jumped off the platform and half tackled Quinn into a hug. At first the blonde was caught off guard but quickly retuned the hug and muttered into the brunette's soft hair, "You did so good Rach. You looked amazing up there."

Pulling back so she could look into the taller woman's eyes she replied, "You didn't look too bad from up there either. I am so glad to be back on solid ground, falling though that door is going to be a piece of cake." After hanging onto Quinn for a few more moments she decided her legs could once again support her weight and she removed herself, trying to regain some of her steely confidence again but nobody was paying attention to her. The whole crew had formed a tight circle and were discussing something that Rachel in the beginning couldn't care less about then heard the words 'fan' and 'stronger' and got concerned.

"Let's get on with the trap door so I can get's me some fro-yo." the brunette announced loudly, hoping to curb any talk of getting stronger fans.

"Ok, so it's a simple three step. You go behind the curtain, go left, right, left and you will be standing in the middle of the platform, give the ASM back there a thumbs up, and we will lower it slowly. Simple enough you don't even have to fall. At the bottom get off quick so we can send it back up so nobody falls though in the dark." Tina gave Rachel the run though as they moved to the back of the stage.

"Can do!" The first couple of times went off perfectly. Rachel actually loved going down the door, it was like a super fast elevator and each time she got to practice her 'melting' screams... The crew was less enthusiastic.

"Just a few more times, now lets go with the proper lighting and roll in some fog." Schue was eager to end this process as soon as possible and figured a couple more run throughs and they could call it a day.

With the fog clouding the floor and in near pitch black darkness the brunette felt as though she were in one of those crappy haunted houses from her highschool days and she couldn't see where she was stepping so the first time like this she only made it half onto the door and nearly lost her balance as it began to lower. _Deep breath Rachel. Next time just take a big step and go for it!_

"Let's see if we can't get it going down faster once she gets on the platform, it doesn't look good if she is standing there waiting for the door to start moving. One more go! Let's get some more fog going!" Schue yelled from the audience.

_Left, Right, Left_... "Ahhhh!" there was a muffled thump and then a low groan followed by an even more muffled, "Fuck."

"Rachel! Oh my God what happened?" Quinn's face appeared staring down the trap door at her, the fog pouring down around her and the faint emergency bulbs lighting her from behind made her look like an angel. The brunette lay sprawled out on the platform, which was completely lowered, her hair splayed around and her eyes barely refraining from fluttering closed.

"Quinn..." she whispered and then blacked out.

"Call an ambulance!" the blonde jumped up and ran around the stage to the stairs and practically jumped down all of them before tearing into the room where Rachel lay unconscious. She paused in the doorway and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the singer so vulnerable and broken. A small line of blood traced it's way from the middle of her hairline down to the far corner of Rachel's right eyebrow. Snapping to her senses she rushed in and fell to Rachel's side but was afraid to touch her for fear of hurting her more so the blonde settled for gently running one hand over the brown hair forming a soft pillow and one hand drawing circles on the back of Rachel's. "It's going to be ok Rach, everything is going to be fine."

The hand Quinn was stroking suddenly turned and grasped hers, "Don't leave me Quinn."

"Never." the blonde quickly replied, but she couldn't be sure the actress heard her as her eyes shut once more but her hand stayed firmly entwined with Quinn's. Finally after what felt like hours but was realistically more like seven minutes paramedics arrived and somehow fit a backboard into the tiny room beneath the stage.

"What happened? We were just told that somebody fell." One of them shot at Quinn as they moved the board next to Rachel's limp form.

"It was a trap door supposed to lower her slowly but I guess it was already down when she stepped on and she fell the whole way, almost one story, she blacked out then came to, but just now blacked out again. I don't know what happened to her head but it just won't stop bleeding" Quinn quickly recited, her mind on autopilot while she did her best to describe the events of the last fifteen minutes. The small line of blood which had started as a trickle was now a thick line of dark red and steadily dripping into the brunette's hair.

"Thank you, would you please move to the hallway? We need to move her." The paramedic was already ushering her up and out of the room.

"No! I can't leave her! I promised I wouldn't leave her!" the tears that the blonde had managed to hold back were now threatening to spill out.

"It will be fine. We allow one person in the ambulance with the patient, go to the parking lot." The man tried to reason, half dragging the near hysterical girl to the door and giving her a light pat on the shoulder. He turned to the his team of medics, Rachel's neck was secured in a brace, "Let's get her on the board and out of here ASAP!"

It only took two men, one at her shoulders and one at her knees, to lift Rachel onto the board and then the board on to a stretcher in the hall. She looked so small and fragile in the large contraption. Quinn trailed closely behind the men as the ascended to the main floor and wheeled her out of the theater past the cast and crew looking stricken and frozen on the stage. She thought to herself, _I hope I don't look like that._ One boy in particular looked worse than all the others, a relatively new intern Sam, he was quiet and did his job like everyone else but it was his responsibility to lower and raise the door at the correct time once Rachel gave him the high sign. She knew he was already feeling horrible because he looked about ready to toss his cookies but she couldn't help herself as she shot him a dark glare.

Once in the ambulance Quinn recaptured Rachel's hand and refused to let go until they had to take the brunette away for x-rays, leaving Quinn standing, abandoned, in the waiting room. She curled up on one of the chairs that had countless unidentifiable stains and buried her face in her knees. She kept hearing that whisper over and over again '_Don't leave me Quinn.'_ She made up her mind, no matter what she would not leave the brunette's side again until they were walking out of the hospital. Waiting for her friend to get out of the x-rays felt like forever and Quinn watched a noiseless picture show of other people's horror play out in front of her from the corner of the emergency entrance waiting room. A bawling mother carrying a small child bleeding from a small cut on his forehead, two young girls who could not be older than 16- one with her head hanging in shame with arms and legs bruised angry blue and purple complete with a broken lip, a young boy in a soccer jersey with his ankle swelled to twice the normal size, all paraded through the room with others before a doctor finally came out to retrieve Quinn.

"Is she alright?" Quinn asked in a rush, searching the doctor's face for any indication of the state of the brunette.

"Rachel seems to have landed on her side which is lucky, if she had fallen straight down it could have fractured an ankle and flat on her back could have seriously injured her spine, but it would appear that she only has a sprained wrist and bruised two ribs. No spinal damage and no head injuries aside from that nasty cut, but with the stitches we put in that will be good as new in no time. I do want her to take a break from the singing and dancing to rest her ribs but the injury was completely muscular so we don't need to operate on her." Quinn's breath caught at the mention of surgery but thanked God when she realized it was only brought up to say that it would not be occurring. "You can go in and see her now. She is under painkillers so she will probably still be asleep. She needs the rest so try not to disturb her. But from the looks of it, you need the rest too."

Quinn looked down at herself and realized that yup, she probably looked like insanely disheveled and must have wild hair. The doctor led her out of the waiting room of hell and into a quiet room, the noise full of the gentle beeping and whirring of machines. Rachel's hair stood out against the sterile white sheets she seemed to drown in. _So small and fragile_ Quinn couldn't help but think Rachel was made of porcelain and the smallest wrong move would crack her straight through. She moved over to the bed and pulled over a chair, this one thankfully stain free, and just stared at the older woman. Seeing her so helpless like she would just get lost in the sheets if she were not hooked up to so many machines Quinn finally let the tears she had been holding back fall. The tears were salty and warm, burning a path down her cheeks and stinging her eyes. Once she began she couldn't stop and was soon helplessly sobbing.

Grabbing the singer's hand she held it in both of hers and whispered between heaving breaths, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again. I won't ever let you break like this again. I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn kept on like this, her head falling forward and her hair forming a curtain around her face while she soaked the thin sheets with her tears. Her shoulders were shaking so hard she completely missed it the first time Rachel tried to say her name.

"Quinn." she said more strongly now.

The girl's head snapped up at the sound of her name and Rachel couldn't help but smile at her face. Her makeup was smeared and her eyeliner tracked down her cheeks from the crying, not to mention her hair that stuck up in random places forming a yellow mane.

"You're awake." was all she managed to strangle out before mentally slapping herself, _no shit she's awake, she said your name_. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, you're here, I can still talk, that's all I need." Actually she really needed to be able to sing but she felt it was not the time to start trying.

Quinn managed a small smile and began rubbing small circles on the back of the brunette's hand again. "You are never allowed to do that again." she said quietly with a completely straight face.

"Are you referring to the trap door thing? Because assuming I will be returning to the stage I will have to do it again. But if you are referring to the falling one story in the dark onto a hardwood platform, then no. I agree I will never be doing that again."

"No, you aren't allowed to scare me like that again. I'm too young to have a heart attack."

The brunette smiled, "I'll do my best but I can't promise anything."

"Ok, but I am going to make sure that idiot gets fired and you are wrapped from head to toe in bubble wrap before you set foot outside of the hospital."

"Don't get him fired, he's just a kid. Kids screw up, I'm sure he's already been yelled at enough by everyone already. He probably feels horrible."

"As he should!"

"Quinn! I forgive him."

"Well I don't."

"YOU aren't entitled to not forgive him. YOU didn't fall one story. YOU can hold a grudge when YOU are broken." Rachel punctuated each YOU with a gentle prod to Quinn's shoulder.

"I can hold a grudge against anyone who breaks one of my friends. And stop saying that, you are not _broken_ you are bruised. Its better!"

Rachel sighed, and then quickly stopped as the action hurt her ribs, "Fine, bruised. Can you do me a favor Quinnie?"

"Of course." the blonde loved it when Rachel called her 'Quinnie'.

"Get in here with me, this blanket is like a fucking kleenex and I'm freezing." Rachel lifted up the offending piece of material and Quinn sucked in a breath when she saw the hospital gown barely reached the brunette's mid thigh. Her incredibly tanned and toned mid thigh.

"Such foul language from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not pristine Judd Nelson," the older woman laughed at the _Breakfast Club_ reference and then pulled a grimace, "And stop making me laugh, it hurts."

Quinn gently climbed into the narrow hospital bed next to the fragile woman, "I'm sorry that my amazing personality is too much for your gimpy body, one day you may become accustomed to it but it might take a while."

Rachel managed to suppress a laugh but a wide grin split her face, "Really? Well I don't mind putting in the time to get used to you." she snuggled into Quinn's warm side and tried to take a covert sniff of the blonde's hair but ended up sort of snorting and sneezing at the same time and eventually falling into a coughing fit which burned her side like hell bringing tears to her eyes.

Quinn gently rubbed the small woman's back and murmured nothings into her hair until the fit subsided. "Do you need some water?" she asked softly wiping away the tears leaking from the corners of Rachel's eyes.

"No, just hold me?"

"Ok Rach."

* * *

_This is insane._ Emma Pilsbury had worked in the emergency room at this prestigious New York hospital for years, starting after she graduated med school as a nurse until finally she worked her way up to the head honcho who called that shots, and in all of her years she had never seen such a misfit crowd of loud indignant people as stood before her now. There were people in insane make-up, odd clothing, and every few minutes another one would sweep into her emergency room as though they owned the place and the rest would remark loudly about not knowing anything.

It was simply unsavory. Well except for one man with curly brown hair who seemed to be in charge of them all, he was quite savory but she had a job. _Public statement time Emma._ "All those of you here to see," she looked down at the manilla file in her hand, "Rachel Barbra Berry, please step this way." The mob jumped up and rushed towards her, _they really are quite dramatic._ "As of nine thirty tonight was announced concussion free. In the accident earlier today she sprained a wrist, bruised two ribs, and suffered a laceration to her forehead. She did not need any type of operation aside from a few stitches and regained consciousness earlier this evening. She is perfectly fine and needs to rest. To that end she can only entertain a few more visitors tonight. Does she have any family here?"

The attractive brown haired man moved to the front of the group, "Rachel's fathers are not in the state but we are all her family here." he gestured around to the group of misfits. "I guess we should send in Kurt, Tina, Brittany, and I'll come too. We will pass along your condolences and we will meet at noon at the theater tomorrow to coordinate future visits and decide how to proceed." The cast and crew nodded in agreement and went to file out of the emergency room in small groups alight with gossip. "And nobody talks to the press! We will prepare a public statement tomorrow."

The remaining four people were led by Emma into the singer's room, who was now soundly asleep in the blonde's strong embrace. Quinn looked up at the visitors and blushed as if she had been caught in some inappropriate act. _Hugging her hurt friend wasn't crossing a line, was it? _She gently brushed the hair from the brunette's face and whispered in her ear, "Hey Rachie, look who came to see you."

Kurt smiled knowingly at the interaction and went to take the chair Quinn had originally occupied as Rachel came to. "You scared the crap out of me Rachel." he said sternly, "And you know how I feel about gray hairs and worry lines. I cannot afford those things and yet it seems to be all I get when you are around!"

"I'm sorry Kurt. Quinn has already adequately chastised me for scaring people." Rachel's voice was scratchy and weak from sleep and exhaustion.

"Don't be sorry Rach," Tina said kindly, "I should probably be apologizing to you, I know how forgiving you are but I gave Sam the chewing out of his life for his royal fuck up and I swear he looked ready to jump down the trap door to get away from me."

"Tina! Thank you." the small brunette smiled, ok maybe Sam deserved some punishment.

"And Quinn here's your phone, you left it at the theater after. Well after the accident. It's been ringing off the hook since ten so I answered it and some woman was cussing in Spanish and demanded on knowing where you were so I said the hospital then she cursed some more, this time in English and hung up."

_Crap Santana will have my head. _The Latina was extremely protective and the had made a deal when they moved to the city that if one of them wasn't home by ten and hadn't told the other they were going out something was up.

"Everyone was extremely worried about you Rachel, I think we exceeded the maximum capacity of the waiting room." Schue said awkwardly, "I'm sorry this happened. We will have a full investigation into it tomorrow and you know we are all here to support you, however long it takes."

"Thanks Schue. Let them know I appreciate the concern and am doing just fine." throughout the whole conversation Rachel had remained glued to Quinn's side and couldn't stop smiling at the soft stroking of the blonde's hand in her hair.

"WHO AM I? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I AM SANTANA LOPEZ I DO NOT WAIT OUTSIDE!" there was a the sound of a scuffle from down the hall by the nurse's station, "SURE CALL THE SECURITY GUARDS! I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT THEIR PANSY ASSES!" and then a few seconds later, "WELL... UM... THAT ASS IS CERTAINLY LESS PANSY-ISH THAN I EXPECTED."

"I should go get her." Quinn said smiling at her roommate and carefully disentangling herself from the injured brunette. The other four people in the room gave her bewildered looks when the realized she was with the yelling woman. Upon exiting the room she was greeted with the sight of Santana in her rattiest sweat pants and an old holey t shirt that said 'Property of McKinley High Athletics' staring daggers at three large security guards.

"Please allow me to apologize for my friend, she get's violent when she is nervous," Quinn said stepping between the guards and the Latina. Her natural calming presence seemed to work on both parties and the guard who seemed to be in charge gave a curt nod before turning away. Quinn grabbed her roommate's wrist and dragged her back to Rachel's room.

"What the hell Quinn!? You don't call me, then you don't pick up your phone, then some woman tells me you are at the hospital! I thought you were dead or in a coma or dead!" Everyone in the room was staring at the heated Latina.

"I'm sorry S. There was an accident and I rushed here in the ambulance and just got tied up."

"It better been one hell of an accident for you to get me out of the apartment dressed like a damn, bougie, rachet, slob."

_Gosh things were serious when Santana pulled out the highschool adjectives. _Quinn couldn't even remember the last time she heard the Latina, or anyone for that matter say bougie. "It was, Rach. She fell down a trap door."

"What the fuck? I thought you were doing Wicked, not Scooby Doo! What the hell is a trap door doing on a stage?" It warmed Quinn's heart to see her friend so worked up over Rachel getting hurt. Normally the Latina was only this enraged when something happened to someone close to her so to Quinn it was like a round about way of showing affection for the blonde herself, by being worried about the people Quinn cared about.

"It was supposed to be there," the injured woman piped up, "It was just supposed to be up and then I would step on it and then it would slowly lower, for the melting scene. But there was a small mishap."

"Berry, nothing about this mishap is small if you are in the f-ing hospital." Santana smirked.

"Everyone, this is Santana, my roommate and friend from highschool. Santana this is Schue; the director, Kurt; make-up extraordinaire, Tina; main stage manager, and Brittany; one of the best dancers on the East Coast, and you know Rachel of course" each person smiled in turn and Santana nodded politely until her eyes landed on Brittany. The Latina developed a wide smirk and resembled the cheshire cat as she strode over to the tall blonde.

"Brittany is it? That's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as you." the brunette offered her hand to shake the dancer's. Rachel just shook her head and laughed. Leave it to Santana to go on an angry rant, nearly get thrown out, and then try to pick up a girl in a hospital. Surprisingly enough the blonde seemed to be interested in her intimidating friend.

"Ok, visiting hours for friends are so far beyond over. If your performance in Funny Girl didn't almost move me to tears these people would not have gotten in in the first place ," a kind middle aged nurse in scrubs with pastel care bears on them said sweeping into the room. "Now everybody out that's not a relative."

Santana and Brittany left with hardly a "Bye Rachel" to continue their conversation elsewhere. Schue was next to go after promising to wait until tomorrow with her help to create a public statement of the accident. Tina and Kurt both gave her cautious hugs and wished her well before departing.

"Well don't just stand there New Girl. Get back in here." the brunette said once they were the only two left in the room.

"You hear nurse Mc- Berry-Fan. Only family is allowed to stay overnight." Quinn replied dejectedly.

"Exactly which is why I need my cousin-in-law Quinnie to come keep me company before I freeze to death." the blonde instantly lit up and climbed back under the covers.

"Cousin-in-law? Really?"

"I figured it was better than an actual blood relative since we look nothing alike and cuddling is probably more acceptable between a cousin in law than a sister in law." she explained snuggling back into the taller woman's side and smiling when a long arm went around her shoulders to hold her in close.

"Who said I wanted to cuddle with you in the first place?"

"Me. Promise you won't leave me in the middle of the night to find a less pathetic person to cuddle with?"

"Promise."

* * *

**A few things:**

**1. YAY! you survived my super long chapter**

**2. this was written super late at night and not really proof-read before posting so help on grammar and spelling is appreciated**

**3. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long. I love writing it and hope you enjoy reading it**

**4. next update will likely not be until next week so see you then!**

**5. Reviews keep me motivated and make my day so keep those lovely things coming!**

**6. The accident with Rachel actually did happen to Idina Menzel during her last performance of Wicked but to a lesser extent, the platform was partially lowered and she hit her ribs on the edge of the door and had to go to the hospital where she was later diagnosed with a few fractured lower ribs. There is an interview on YouTube with her about it that y'all should watch, she has such an amazing personality!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank you for reading! I hope you are all still enjoying this story as much as I am. Thanks for all of your reviews, keep them coming! Special shout outs to MC-GAR-IL, gllover22, gleek462, davinelyfavored69, and ShadowClub for your encouraging reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

The next day Rachel awoke to a wicked cramp in her side and blonde hair covering her face._ What the hell? Did I dye my hair last night? Schue will literally kill me. What am I wearing? _The brunette grabbed at the weird gown she was wearing and shot upright, well more upright. The bed she was lying in was reclined at an awkward angle.

"Rach, are you ok? Do you need a nurse?" A gravelly voice asked from under the mop of blonde hair. _Nurse? Oh God I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a- oh_. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fallen down the trapdoor at work last night and sprained something and bruised something else now she was stuck in the hospital. After the calm of identifying her surroundings and remembering the events of the past 24 hours a new panic set in. _Do I need surgery? Am I ever going to be able to dance the same? Will my voice be effected?_

All of these thoughts vanished when a hand with chipping purple nail polish lightly grasped her arm. "Lie back down, you don't have to go anywhere today and it's way too early for normal people to be awake."

Rachel let herself be pulled down and snuggled into the blonde's arms, which went instinctively around the singer's waist. From spending a full night in that position it just felt natural as if the taller woman's arms were magnetically attracted to the other woman's waist.

"How are you feeling today?" the blonde asked, burying her face in Rachel's wavy hair.

"Better. That is if you consider feeling like you were dropped by King Kong off the Empire State building and then squished by Shamoo better."

Even at the hospital in the early hours of the morning Rachel retained her trademark sarcasm and there was nothing Quinn found more endearing.

"If it's any consolation you look better than that."

"Aww thanks. Aside from the bed head you don't look too bad yourself. I have to pee like a race horse though... I'll be back." The brunette gingerly stood up, careful not to jostle her ribs too much.

"Don't fall in!' Quinn cheered from the bed.

"Given my current state that is so not funny! I might actually fall in and not be able to get out."

"Well if that does happen give me a holler." the blonde said with a completely straight face. "I do have some experience with you and bathrooms."

Rachel flushed red and gave Quinn a, less than kind, hand gesture before shutting the bathroom door behind her with a little more force than necessary. Shortly after, the seemingly kind nurse from the night before came into the room, chart in hand.

"Where did Ms. Berry get off to? She is supposed to be on bed rest." The nurse shot at Quinn who was suddenly on the defensive, feeling out of place without the brunette at her side.

"Relax, she just went to the bathroom. She has yet to attempt the great hospital escape. We still have to wait for our get-away car for that."

The nurse was not amused.

"Well when your _cousin in law_ gets back, please tell her that she will be discharged later today if her physical goes well."

Quinn did not appreciate the added emphasis and raised eyebrow at the words 'cousin in law'. "Will do m'am." she replied with a small salute.

The nurse turned and left with a huff. _She will henceforth be known as nurse Nazi. _Quinn thought. _It fits her superiority complex and freakish stringency for rule following. __  
_

There was a sudden high pitched squeal from the bathroom.

"Rach!" the blonde was up in an instant and outside the door, "Did you fall in?"

"No. I didn't fall in! I just... my face."

"What's wrong with your face?" Quinn jiggled the handle but the door didn't budge. "Unlock the door."

The blonde heard a click and shoved her way inside, nearly tackling Rachel in the process. The singer turned back to the mirror, completely ignoring the sudden intrusion, and going back to staring blankly at the angry red line on her forehead. It was punctuated by a brilliantly white butterfly bandage.

"Rach, it was just a few stitches, they said it wouldn't scar if you use the ointment. It's going to be fine."

"My face..." Rachel reached up and gently touched the injury in disbelief.

"Honey your face looks beautiful. Don't worry about it."

The brunette's head snapped around. "Did you just call me honey?"

Quinn blushed, "Yeah. I guess. Do you want me to not do that?"

"No, I like it." a shy smile graced both of their faces. "Now move out of my way, I feel one story and cracked two ribs. I need to lie down."

* * *

_"Meaning second to last, this word derives it's meaning from Latin."_

"Penultimate!" Quinn yelled excitedly at the TV. Her and Rachel had been laying in bed for the last two hours watching old episodes of Jeopardy. More accurately Quinn had been watching re-runs of Jeopardy and Rachel had been watching Quinn.

"How do you know all of this shit?! Its just unnatural."

"Its what too many AP classes in highschool and a four year degree from an ivy league does to you." the blonde smiled and settled back into the bed.

"You get so frazzled watching Jeopardy. Look at your hair!" the brunette said smiling, Nazi Nurse walked in just as Rachel was tucking some of Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Ehem!" She cleared her throat loudly while shooting Quinn a disapproving glare, "you have some visitors. Are you up to seeing them?"

"Yes of course!" the brunette replied , tearing her eyes away from Quinn.

"Alright, I'll send them in." Nazi nurse left and returned moments later trailed by Schue and Kurt. "You have half an hour and then we are going to be checking her for discharge."

"Thank You!" Kurt said, clearly trying to kill the horrid nurse with kindness. "How are you doing Rach?"

"Sore and tired, but I'll live." she replied.

Shue pulled a pad and pen out of his shoulder bag and sat down next to the bed, "That's great. Although we have to make a statement for when you get discharged."

"Ok, lets get this over with." This time Quinn didn't feel at all out of place being discovered in bed next to Rachel and stayed in that position through the entire visit. She didn't really pay attention to what the other three were saying but stared blankly at the hospital television and idly stroked the brunette's hair. The phrases unfortunate accident, liable, committed to recovery, and united front, caught in Quinn's head and she had to force herself not to laugh at the formality of the whole thing. Why couldn't Rachel just leave the hospital and tell the stupid reporters, "I fell through a hole, bruised two fucking ribs, cut my head and sprained my wrist. But don't worry I'm not suing the theater and we are opening on time."_  
_

A half an hour later the two were being ushered out of the room by the Nazi. "Ms. Fabray, I am afraid to inform you that you are going to have to remove yourself from Ms. Berry's bed so I can perform her out patient physical."

Quinn flushed and reluctantly climbed out of the ridiculously tiny bed but still retained a firm grasp on the singer's hand.

"Please breathe in deeply..."

* * *

Ten minutes, one discharge physical, multiple pain medication prescriptions, and several cold glances later Rachel and Quinn were making their way to the waiting room to meet Shue and Kurt again.

"Are you sure you don't want the wheelchair?" Quinn asked for the dozenth time since leaving the room.

"Once again Quinn, I entered this hospital on four wheels, I can leave it on my own two feet. I am Rachel Barbra Berry damn it, I took my dance final at NYADA my senior year with a broken toe. I can do anything with the proper combination of determination, adrenaline, and morphine." the brunette was annoyingly stubborn.

"Ok, and right now you don't have morphine or adrenaline. Just these crappy painkillers and your insane stubbornness."

"Which is all I need considering I won't be dancing for them! Now I refuse to see the paps in a wheelchair!"

The two of them reached the men, Kurt smiled hearing Rachel's last remark, "Ready to do this?" he asked.

"No time like the present. Are they here now?" the brunette asked, craning her neck to see outside.

"Yes, we got calls non-stop last night from magazines, news stations, and even some devoted fans. We told everyone there would be an official press release today." Schue said, adjusting his hair. "The reporters were all held outside to wait."

"Let's go then!" Rachel adjusted her jacket, strengthened her hold on Quinn's hand, and headed off towards the door.

Eyeing this motion Schue knew it could mean nothing but trouble for the theater, the last thing the needed was another 'gay scare' as they had last year resulting in the hiring of multiple beards for several of the actors. He called out to the blonde, "Hey, Quinn I need to ask you something really quickly."

"Ok," she dropped the brunette's hand but shot her a reassuring smile before going back to where the director was nervously toying with his hair.

"You can go ahead Rachel, Kurt stand with her." Schue ushered them out and turned to Quinn, "I don't know what is really going on between you and Rachel but you have obviously become very close in the past few days. But, you cannot endanger the reputation of Rachel or our theater. I don't care what the two of you do in private but do outside of that and it will not be ending well for either of you. I'm not saying this to be mean but it really is what is best for Rachel and the theater. You wouldn't want to endanger her career now would you?" He turned and left Quinn standing there with her jaw on the floor, not quite able to process what she had heard.

When she pulled herself together enough she joined the trio outside, Rachel was already well into her practiced statement. Kurt and Shue flanked her on either side so Quinn just went to stand awkwardly at the fringe of the group of reporters where the brunette could see her. She had just gotten to the description of what had happened.

"Last night there was a malfunction with a part of the stage we are using for one of my stunts," _Malfunction my ass,_ Quinn thought to herself.

"which resulted in my falling several feet under the stage. Thankfully the amazing New York City Fire Department arrived at the theater in record time and bring me to this wonderful hospital where it was discovered that I have two bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and a small cut on my forehead." Rachel reached up unconsciously and adjusted her freely flowing hair to be sure it covered her stitches.

"None of the injuries are too serious and I didn't need any surgery. After a couple weeks of bed rest and a break from all of the singing and dancing I expect to be right back on stage and we will be pushing on with opening night as scheduled." _Oh yes, the theater is the only real important thing, the show must come first._ Quinn's internal monologue was laced with a venomous sarcasm. _Now just the laundry list of thank-yous. _

"I would like to take this opportunity to say a quick thanks to the NY City Fire Department and this hospital for their excellent efforts in aiding me, the theater for their continued support, and my friends and family for getting me thought this scare."

Rachel smiled kindly to the crowd and Kurt lead her away to the waiting car. Schue stayed back to answer any remaining questions. Before joining Kurt and Rachel to the car Quinn shot a wicked glare at the director then wrapped her arm protectively around the brunette woman's shoulders.

"Oh Rach, your bag is on the seat. You left it after the accident and I figured you would want it." the three slid into the small vehicle and the brunette grabbed her bag. Quinn scarcely heard what Kurt was babbling on about, the conversation with Shue overtook her thoughts, _How dare he so blatantly threaten her!_

The only thing keeping her from ripping the hand to shreds with her tongue and reverting back to her highschool cheer captain self was the fact that he was not only her boss but Rachel's as well

_That man will pay for this, _she vowed to herself, _I don't know how and I don't know when, but he will pay._ She was dragged from this line of thought by feeling the brunette suddenly stiffen at her side.

"That went a lot smoother than I thought it would, don't you think?" Kurt asked.

"I think I'm royally fucked." Rachel deadpanned staring at the phone she had just fished out of her bag.

"Did your crazy roommate call you a million times too?" Quinn asked, hardly able to imagine the brunette living with someone like Santana.

"Worse, my crazy parents, and I don't have a roommate. They must have heard about the accident and then called me non-stop. Oh God, and then if they see that statement with the whole 'my family helped me through this' and oh God they are going to kill me." the actress was talking a million miles a minute without stopping for air. "Guess I better call them back." she popped one of her pain pills into her mouth and dry swallowed before hitting the little green dial button.

They picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Daddy... Oh you saw that statement huh?.. Yeah... Don't worry... Yes Daddy, I'm fine, relax, I promise I am totally fine...I was just in the hospital overnight...Yes, for the last time I'm sorry... Well when I was unconscious and being rushed in an ambulance to the hospital my first thought wasn't 'oh wait, let me grab my bag first so I can call my Dads!.. Ok, I'll call you later tonight. Bye Daddy, Love you... Tell Dad I love him too."

During the conversation Rachel's face ranged from that of an apologetic young girl to an angry indignant woman.

"You didn't call your Dads!?" Kurt asked, shell shocked.

"No, it wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind Kurt! Besides, I'm not a child anymore, I don't have to call them every single time something minor happens!"

"You were on the national news betting brought into the hospital by an ambulance! They are going to kill me when they find out that I had your phone... I'm going to die!"

"Kurt just shut up. Nobody is getting killed!"

The car pulled to a stop outside a large apartment building that took Quinn's breath away. The art history student in her came unchained and immediately began analyzing the columns in the front and their obvious classical greek influenced corinthian capitols forming a dual support system with the pendentives of the "Well Quinn?"

She was drawn from her analysis by Rachel's voice in her ear and hand on her arm. "Huh?"

The brunette smiled and repeated herself. "The doctors said I shouldn't be alone tonight in case my ribs prevent me from doing any household actions."_  
_

_God, she is so clinical. Wait, did she just ask me over?_

"Ok." _Well if this was happening, I'm not going to make it easy on her._

Rachel shot her an annoyed look, "Quinn, will you please stay with me overnight to make sure I don't fall over and die?"

"Well when you put it that way... Of course, I would be honored to be your own personal life alert system." Though her trademark sarcasm was in full swing, on the inside, Quinn was a bit miffed. _We only ever sleep together or spend the night when one of us is somehow incapacitated. _

However, the feeling of disappointment was quickly overshadowed by excitement at seeing Rachel's apartment as the two of them exited the car, saying goodbye to Kurt, and heading to the building.

The doorman (_Holy shit, she had a doorman_) snapped to attention and opened the door for the two of them, "Good afternoon , will you be needing any assistance with your bag?"

"No, Thank you Stan. How many times have I told you to call me Rachel, not Ms. Berry?" she replied in an easy and practiced gesture.

"I reckon the same amount as I have told you that you will always be Ms. Broadway Berry here M'am!"

"Give love to the wife and kids for me Stan!" the brunette called over her shoulder.

"Will do Ms. Berry."

_How has this woman managed to totally win over everyone she meets? _In college Quinn's RA absolutely hated her after she insisted on showering every day at 4 am, after her morning run. Which was apparently 'too damn early' since the RA's room was right next to the bathrooms and Quinn sang loudly to the shower head...

They entered an elevator with mirrors on the ceiling which Rachel checked her hair in habitually, then reached out to press the button for the top floor. Quinn shot her a raised brow look which the brunette answered with a smirk.

Sure, she rarely flaunted her accumulated wealth from her successful career but the brunette's living conditions was one of those rare occasions where she spared no expense.

When they arrived on the correct floor Rachel led the way out of the elevator to a door at the far end of the hall. Out of her purse, she pulled a keychain and rifled through the keys, _the woman doesn't even own a car, how many keys does she need?_ The brunette found the right one and hastily shoved it in the lock, pushed through the door, and flipped on the entryway light before turning to see Quinn's reaction.

The blonde stepped inside and let out a low whistle. The entryway was simple, painted white with black modern decor, a coat rack and side table where Rachel put her keys. The black and white theme continued down the hall and through the rest of the apartment. Occasional splashed of color coming from the various framed and signed musical posters that adorned the walls or artfully placed flower vases.

"Nice digs Rach."

The brunette laughter and relaxed in the knowledge that Quinn approved. "Thanks, do you want something to eat? I can throw something together for dinner."

"Don't worry, I would hate to put you out."

"Really, its no trouble. I love cooking and haven't eaten solid food since breakfast yesterday." Rachel was already on her way down the hall to the kitchen, Quinn trailing behind. "Are you allergic to anything? I would hate to have to go back to the hospital so soon."

"I'm deathly allergic to my mother, but I wouldn't object if you had her chopped up in your freezer."

"Quinn!" the singer spun around and fixed the taller woman with a gaze of shock, "That is so morbid. you can't possibly dislike your mother that much."

"After the things that woman has done and the things she hasn't she has lost the right to the title of mother and any compassion from me."

Hoping to steer the conversation away from such a heavy topic Rachel replied, "Well, it's very doubtful she would be in my freezer, there's no meat at all. I'm a vegan."

_Of course she is_. "Don't worry, I'll make a stir-fry, you won't even know you are missing the meat." the short woman was bustling around the kitchen, gathering stainless steel pans and bright vegetables.

"Ok, sounds good." the blonde smiled warmly.

"You can put something on the television if yo would like, the remote is on the coffee table." _Oh yes, the fucking imported birch wood coffee table_ Quinn appraised the expensive piece of furniture.

She flipped on the TV and was met with the vaguely familiar face of a young man with perfect hair and teeth sitting at a posh desk. "_It is still unknown how long she will be in rehab this time. But in other hospital related news, what about that Rachel Berry? Broadway's sweetheart gave us all a heart attack last night when she was whisked away from the theater in an ambulance. But this afternoon yours truly got some exclusive information on the song bird's condition_."

The screen cut to a video from that morning of Rachel giving her public statement.

Rachel abandoned the food on the stove to stand at Quinn's elbow while they watched the statement together.

"What were you and Schue talking about back then?"

"Nothing." _I look seriously pissed on that tape._

"_She was rushed from the theater to the hospital last night under suspicious conditions..._"Across the screen it cut to a video of Rachel being wheeled into the ER from the ambulance, a voice over from the young man continued.

"I didn't even realize that the reporters were at the hospital at that point." Quinn said quietly.

"They are everywhere all the time. Let's watch a movie instead?" Rachel suggested, the blonde tore her eyes away from the image of Rachel so helpless and broken on the gurney.

"Ok, sounds good. What movies have you got?"

"They are all in that cabinet." the singer pointed and Quinn went to begin rifling through. She was immediately overwhelmed by Barbra Streisand and musicals. _It's like a Barbra shrine in here!_ Submitting to the inevitable she sighed and slid "Hello Dolly" into the DVD player.

"Good choice." Rachel appraised after returning to the stove to watch the stir fry and taking another pill. "Though it's not my favorite."

"Which one is?"

"Funny Girl of course! Its such a pivotal role for Barbra's career and she makes the role her own entirely..."

They fell into the easy conversation of old friends that continued well through dinner and up until Quinn had finally convinced Rachel to watch 'The Breakfast Club' on Netflix. ('I can't believe you haven't seen it! Its revolutionary and like the best movie ever!) The two began innocently enough on opposite ends of the couch, sitting politely as friends do and talking still. Slowly they migrated together, almost without realizing it a had on the leg turned into a gentle lean, which progressed into an abandonment all together of personal space and eventually straight up spooning. Quinn fell silent when she realized the position Rachel and herself had ended up in with the brunette's back pressed snuggly against her front and one long arm draped over the singer's tan waist.

"What's wrong, did I say something?"

Quinn's mouth suddenly dry with rage at Schue, she hadn't even registered the brunette's previous words. "No. Its not you, I'm just thinking."

"What about, from what I've seen so far the breakfast club isn't exactly the most thought provoking movie."

"Two things, don't diss the club, and just what Schue told me earlier today." _has this all really only been **one** long shitty day?_

"Did he threaten you to leave me alone or it would screw up my career?"

Quinn startled, searching the brown eyes staring up at her, "How did you know?"

"Would you believe its not the first time that this has happened." the blonde arched and eyebrow at the thought of other women being threatened to stay away from her Rachel, _my Rachel. Since when did I get ownership of this beautiful woman?_ Quinn thought. "Don't you give me that look. It was only this one other girl but I didn't even like her, just picked her up at a bar one night and she got clingy. But it has happened with other actors. The company hired beards and used the contracts as leverage to get their way."

"That's just so wrong! Shouldn't everyone here be more supportive, its New York for crying out loud! And the entertainment business, have they never met a gay actor before?"

Rachel sighed, "I agree it's very wrong but there's nothing we can do about it. The business may be accepting but that doesn't mean the rest of the world will be too."

"I feel like I'm back in highschool." Quinn shook her head at the sad memories from her past.

"What happened in highschool?" the brunette couldn't help herself, she was desperate to know everything about the other woman that she could learn.

"It was a million little things that all climaxed one night at dinner...

_'Quinn, I don't like you hanging out with that Santana girl all the time.' Russel Fabray told his daughter for the umpteenth time._

_'Why daddy? She's one of my best friends and with her being on the Cheerios we kind of have to spend time together.' the blonde had heard the speech dozens of times before but this time felt different, like this time she could stand up and finally give her father a piece of her mind._

_'She's so loud and she is just not quite right.'_

_'You mean not quite Christian? Not quite white? Not quite **what** Dad? **I want to hear you say it out loud Dad!**' Quinn was on her feet, shouting that last sentence at her father._

_'Fine Quinn,' he too stood, towering over the sixteen year old, 'she's gay and I don't want you spending time with someone like that. She is not a good influence!'_

_'Santana is one of my closest friends, she had been there for me for years through all the ups and downs which is a **HELL** of a lot more than can be said for you! If she's a bad influence just because she is not quite 'straight enough' for you then I might as well just go because maybe I'm not quite Christian enough, or submissive enough, or obedient enough, or straight enough for you either!' Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said._

_'Quinn, your not telling me that you're-'_

_'So what if I am Dad!? Either way there's nothing you can do about it!' Quinn was furious at herself, she had never even entertained the thought of her not being straight and now she was yelling it at her father. He just got her so angry and flustered she couldn't control what came out of her mouth._

_SLAP- a searing pain shot across Quinn's cheek and her head snapped around from the force of the impact. Did her father really just strike her? _

_'You listen to me Quinn, and listen good when I say I can do anything I want about it and there is nothing you can do.' He grabbed her wrist forcefully enough to leave bruises that would mar her creamy skin for weeks afterward._

_Through all of this Quinn's mother just sat shocked at the table. She made no move to stop her husband or save her daughter who was pleading with her eyes for the woman to intervene. _

_'Daddy let go, you're hurting me!'_

_'No. Don't call me that anymore, you are no daughter of mine.' __His voice had dropped to a quiet whisper that was in some ways more intimidating that flat out yelling._ 'No Fabray would dare disgrace their family in such a way. Get out of my sight, I want you out of my house by tomorrow morning.' he dropped his daughters wrist and left the dining room, for his study.

_'Mom, do something! Where am I supposed to go?' the blonde was sobbing uncontrollably now as she dropped to her knees by her mother, pleading. But her pleas were met with a blank stare. _

_Quinn reached out an gently touched the woman on her leg but the hand was unsettled when her mother stood up and, without a word, left to join her husband in the study._

_Teenaged Quinn ran up to her room and threw as many clothes as she could into her suitcase, then shoving books in on top and finally pausing only to stuff two framed pictures into her bag, one of her and Santana the summer before their freshman year just after they had gotten their Cheerio uniforms, and the other one of her and her older sister who was studying at University in England. _

_She called Santana from the bottom of her driveway, hardly able to form coherent sentences but the brunette showed up minutes later and after securing Quinn and her luggage in her car, the Latina pelted the Fabray's front door and windows with a dozen eggs, (even in highschool she had an impressive arm)._

_Ever since the blonde had become a part of the Lopez family, working her way through college and accumulating few student loans thanks to generous academic scholarships. She hadn't talked to her parents since then._

When Quinn finished her story Rachel was silent. The blonde assumed it was out of pity and immediately regretted telling the singer, the last thing she needed was more pity, but when she finally did speak the brunette's voice was quiet with rage, "They just threw you out when you were **sixteen years old**? On your own, no money, nothing? How could anyone do anything like that?" Rachel turned to be face to face with Quinn and stared deeply into the woman's hurt hazel eyes.

"Well it was mainly my father's doing but I will never forgive my mother for her silence. Her unfailing devotion to such a horrible man. He is captaining a sinking ship and she is just letting herself be taken down with him. I cannot forgive her for being so weak."

"Never is pretty strong. Maybe one day you could reconcile but in the present I understand." Rachel was still in disbelief that someone could be so cruel to the caring sensitive woman she had grown to love over the past few weeks.

"Rachel Berry, you are far too eager to find the good in people." Quinn mused. She reached down and gently cupped Rachel's chin in her hand, guiding it upwards until chocolate eyes met hers once again, "It's one of your best traits."

Rachel's gaze flew between the blonde's intense stare and her insanely soft looking lips. She subconsciously licked her own and smiled when she heard Quinn's breath hitch the smallest bit. The brunette tilted her head to the side slightly and with her eyes locked on the taller woman's, slowly inched closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

She paused, waiting for Quinn to give her the go ahead. The blonde was overcome with so many emotions she couldn't think straight so she did the only thing that made sense and connected their lips.

The first kiss was soft and gentle. An expression of everything they felt. Quinn poured her hurt and broken teenage years out and Rachel responded with her regret at the blonde's trauma and all of her insecurities.

When they pulled back there was a tear in the corner of the blonde's eye. "Are you alright?" Rachel's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine I just- I never told anybody the full story of that night. Not even Santana." Quinn smiled sadly, "I have never said aloud that I hate my mother... This somehow made it more real."

"I understand. Its ok Quinn." she reached up and gentle stroked the blonde's cheek, wiping away the single tear.

"With you it is."

The second kiss was full of need and fueled by weeks of endless flirting, by the longing looks shot across the theater, by the lingering touches, by the long nights of sleeping over, and the sweet mornings after.

Rachel rolled over, settling herself firmly atop the blonde who released a small moan, Rachel took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. They stayed like this, getting to know each other and exploring each other's bodies for the remainder of the movie.

When the credits rolled, so did they, shifting from the couch to Rachel's bedroom where the kissing continued. For the most part they kept it slow and cautious. Rachel trying not to cross a line and scare the young girl and Quinn was so caught up in the brunette she could hardly form a coherent thought.

"I think we should stop Quinn." the singer pulled back and cupped the blonde's pouting face. _Why does she have to look so damn cute when she pouts._ _  
_

"Did I do something Rach?"

"No. Its just that you are special." Quinn smiled at the compliment before going back to her adorable pouting, "and I don't want to do anything to mess this up. I don't want to rush into this and have you be pressured into making decisions about things you aren't ready to yet. I want to take us slow."

"I understand," the blonde reluctantly said, "I don't like it but I understand."

Rachel reluctantly moved from atop the stage manager.

"We can still snuggle though right?" Quinn confirmed.

"Of course."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Quinn gently snuck out of the bed, slipping her arms from around the brunette, grabbing her cell phone, and tip toeing from the apartment to the hallway so she wouldn't wake the sleeping singer.

She hit speed dial one and waited.

"What!?" the irritated Latina grumbled on the third ring.

"I'm not straight."

"What the hell Q?"

"But I'm not gay."

"Quinn did you call me in the middle of the night to go over your sexuality?!" her roommate asked in disbelief.

"Santana what is wrong with me?" the blonde whined.

"What's wrong with you!? What is wrong with you is that you think it is acceptable to call me at this time of night because you were such a repressed messed up kid that it took you this long to realize that you weren't straight!"

"Wait how long have you known?"

"How long have we been friends?"

"Um like 18 years." Quinn calculated.

"Then 17 years."

"Santana! How could you- But I- That's just- I can't believe-" the blonde spluttered.

"You are as subtle as a freight train Quinn. Now what prompted this sudden realization?"

"I kissed Rachel."

_silence_

"Did you hear me S? I kissed Rachel."

"And its about damn time too. Well..."

"Well what?!"

"Spill it Q! What was it like, did you like it, do you like her?" The Latina shot off, no hint of sleep remained in her voice.

"S! You perv! It was amazing, I loved it, I think I love her..."

"Wow Fabray, jumping from gay freak out to love in twenty seconds, that's a new record."

"Ok, maybe not love... But strongly like"

"I would strongly like to get some more sleep today."

"Fine. Thanks for the sarcasm. Bye S!"

"Go get it Q!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and snuck back into the apartment. Rachel was awake when she re-entered the bedroom, "I thought you snuck off on me."

"Now why would I do that?" the blonde asked sliding back under the covers and snuggling up to Rachel.

"I haven't the foggiest. But I'm glad you didn't."

"Don't worry, I won't be anytime soon."

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews already on this chapter, they have resulted in some revisions, mainly the changing of Rachel's injury from cracked to bruised ribs. The guest that commented on that was quite right, I have never broken anything and this injury seems to be a bit more fitting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you all for reading, sorry this update took a bit longer. School is killing me right now but I'm doing my best to keep this story as recent as possible!**

**Special shout out to FanQuinn, afrojohardee, Nina1400, RVFlorida, gllover22, and ShadowClub for their warm reviews! **

* * *

"Pain is temporary, pride is forever."

"You know what else is forever? Your stubbornness!" Quinn and Rachel had been going at it for the past half hour with Rachel trying to make her way around her apartment and ready herself to go to work and the blonde following, trying to convince her not to go. "The doctors said three weeks. You shouldn't be singing or dancing for three weeks."

"And?" Rachel asked trying to yank on a NYADA t-shirt but wincing at the stretching of her ribs.

"And it's been three days!"

"Tree days too many! Ouch, Quinn will you just help me get this on?" the blonde reluctantly stood and slid the cotton garment over the singer's head and down her abdomen.

"You can't even dress yourself and you want to go back to rehearsal. You are insane!"

Rachel ignored her and moved to choose her shoes for the day, "I promise I won't sing or dance or even have fun but I cannot take three weeks of just sitting here! I have lines to memorize, choreography to learn, blocking to practice. We will never open on time if I don't go in."

Quinn had stayed with Rachel in her apartment- except for a quick run back to her dwelling to get together an overnight bag- to make sure the brunette did not get further injured and over the past two days the pair had gotten quite close. But the singer was growing anxious and did not take well to just sitting around, even if she did have the gorgeous blonde to keep her entertained.

"You will never heal on time unless you rest."

"Come on Quinn you can watch me and make sure I don't do anything stupid and I will just sit around and observe so I don't miss too much. Please Quinnie?"

Rachel smirked, she knew the blonde could not resist when she used that nickname.

"Fine but you so much as try to sing or dance and I will drag you back here by force if necessary."

"Yay!" The shorter woman stood on tiptoe to join their lips, "Now help me do my hair."

* * *

"Rachel! What are you doing here? I thought Quinn was watching you, did you run away from her?" Kurt accused as soon as he saw the brunette stagger into his makeup room.

"No I didn't run away from her!" she replied indignantly. "Well kind of. I convinced her to bring me back here but then I gave her the slip so I could talk to you. Now move it, all the sneaking is killing my ribs."

The singer pushed past her friend and plopped down in the high chair, hard.

"Gez I wonder why that might be. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I did it!" Rachel's eyes lit up like a child telling their parent of some impressive achievement.

"Did what?" Kurt asked in a mockingly high pitched voice.

"I took charge and showed her how I feel! I guess I didn't really tell her, well I kind of did but not exactly. But I still kissed her and she kissed me back and well then there was a lot of kissing after that... Kurt it was amazing!"

The boy gaped. "You kissed her but you didn't tell her _exactly_ how you feel?"

"Well after the kissing there wasn't a whole lot of time for talking."

Kurt shot her a calculated glare.

"Ok there was talking. A lot of it actually, she has one hell of a past. And the way she can tell a story. I swear Kurt I could listen to her voice for hours." Rachel had a dreamy expression on her face as she talked about the blonde.

The boy hurumphed her, "Baby steps I guess. At least you two talked!"

"Among other things." Rachel wiggled her eyebrow and her friend just gave her a gentle mock punch on the shoulder.

"You are such a player Rachel Berry! I hope this one can make you honest."

"Oh trust me, she is."

* * *

Two hours into the day and Quinn had managed to track down the escaped brunette and force her to sit in the audience. Every few moments the blonde would look back from where she was helping Tina on the corner of the stage to make sure Rachel hadn't moved. She had, however, gotten her hands on Shue's megaphone.

"Mike! Stop! Those extras are going to be on top of me in this number unless you move them to the right!" the brunette called through the device. She was watching the rehearsal with a skeptical eye and trying to learn the choreography without dancing was proving to be a struggle.

The main choreographer sighed and spun around, "I'm trying Rach but it's just so hard for them to see where they can move without having you in here!"

"Don't I have an understudy!?" she snapped. It was a Broadway musical after all, the lead should have at least one understudy.

"Big show, small budget." He called back, "You did have one named Kitty but she complained about not being paid enough and stupid coworkers and she had a major bitch storm out. Schue didn't want a repeat and figured you would rather lose an arm than miss a show so he didn't hire another one."

"Well shit! Can't you just have someone else stand in for now?" Rachel was seriously concerned about getting shoved during the show, she was always insecure about her dancing and getting usurped by the extras would do nothing to quell her fears.

"All the dancers need to learn their parts, this is a whole cast number." the dancers were starting to whisper, bowing their heads together and forming into little cliques.

Rachel flushed, "Can't you just throw some random person in to hold my spot?"

"They have to at least sort of be able to dance!" Mike argued back, "They can't be standing there like a stick in the mud like you do." he was confident in jabbing at her dance skills, he had after all taught her most of what she knows. During Funny Girl he had perfected her technique and worked closely with her NYADA teacher, Cassie July, to get Rachel stage ready.

"Fine." she huffed, frantically looking around for a solution before locking eyes on a certain amused blonde. "Quinn can do it!"

The amused smirk quickly fell of the accused woman's face and was replaced with a nervous tight lipped frown, "No she can't!"

"Even though she has resorted to the third person, yes she can! She was a cheerleader in highschool so she can dance and I don't think Tina will mind." Rachel shot the older woman a questioning look.

"Of course I won't," it was Tina's turn to smirk, "we would all love to see our little ASM dance."

"Ok! Quinn, if you would just step over here please, next to Brittany. You will just have to fill in where Rachel would be and do whatever choreography you can. Keep on moving with the group and show us what you've got!"

Quinn shakily nodded and moved over to take the spot Mike had indicated- _is Brittany wearing Santana's 'Hot Piece of A$$' shirt? It has to be, they can't sell those cheesy_ shirts_ anywhere outside of Lima, Ohio_. Quinn thoughts were interrupted by the choreographer, "You spend enough time watching Rachel you should know where she moves in this number, right?"

"Yeah I think I can manage." The blonde blushed a bit but as she took her spot Rachel saw something else cross her face. It was an odd expression that seemed out of place on the normally smiling woman. It was steely detachment, the cold HBIC facade that only comes from years of practice. _This is what she must have been like in high school, _Rachel thought, _thank God she doesn't wear that mask anymore.__  
_

"From the top! 5-6-7-8!" Mike counted and they were off. At first Quinn was hesitant, clearly out of practice. She carefully followed along and did as Mike told her. After the first couple run throughs to get Quinn up to speed he started adding in new steps once again, pushing the dancers to move and flow as a group with Quinn at the center. When she hit her stride she was a natural. Rachel got lost in watching the blonde's long athletic limbs move with easy grace and poise. Quinn got lost in the dance and was blending in perfectly. It was mesmerizing.

When they came to a halt to grab some water Quinn's face was flushed and her bright smile was back. The dancers all complimented her and she fell into easy conversation with them.

"So that's where my megaphone went." Schue said, plopping down next to Rachel in the audience. The dancers realigned themselves to continue with rehearsal, "Isn't she an ASM?" he asked pointing to Quinn.

"Yes." the brunette was still mad at the director and was silently outraged he dared to talk about Quinn to her.

"What is she doing dancing?"

"She's filling in since I don't have an understudy."

"Oh, well let's see what she's got."

A small crowd was beginning to gather to watch Quinn dance. The crew came out from backstage and were congregating in the wings, _Comeon Quinn, kick ass! _Sensing the impending showdown Quinn shrugged out of her plaid button up so she was left in a tank top. A small purple bruise was barely visible on her collarbone the kind of bruise that could not be spotted unless you knew it was there, Rachel knew exactly how she got it.

_"_Let's show 'em what we've got, 5-6-7-8!" Mike counted them down again and they all moved seamlessly. Quinn was simply radiant and when they finished the number everyone applauded. The brunette has a goofy proud smile on her face and joined the standing ovation.

Everyone except for Schue was on their feet. He was miffed that the blonde trouble maker had risen to the occasion and he snatched the megaphone from Rachel's clapping hands, "Let's get back to work everyone, we have a show to put on!"

The crew retreated grumbling and Rachel ignored the director, instead approaching the stage and the blonde on it. "You were amazing Quinn!"

"Thanks Rach!" she beamed back. "That was so much fun, I forgot how much I loved to dance." the blonde sat down on the edge of the stage and swung her legs off. "But I am so winded! God I feel old."

"Well you don't look old, you look stunning Q. Flawless. Well almost flawless." Rachel reached up and gently poked the bruise on the blonde's clavicle, smiling at the memory of how it had gotten there.

"I told you not to leave a mark!" Quinn gasped when she realized that the whole cast and crew must have seen her hickey.

"What can I say, I like to mark what is mine."

"And since when am I yours?" the blonde was mainly just bantering with the older woman but there was some genuine question in her voice.

Rachel gaped, "I- well I just assumed... After you know.. Do you not want to be?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the brunette's concern, "close your mouth hon, flabbergasted isn't the best expression on you. Of course I want to be yours. If you'll have me that is."

"Let me think about that one for a minute," the brunette feigned a thinker pose with her hand on her chin, earning her a punch from Quinn. "Of course I'll have you!" At the admission of their feelings both women wore matching ear to ear grins. Rachel couldn't contain herself, she reached up and cupped the blonde's face, bringing it down to meet her own and solidly connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Called it, pay up!" Rachel drew back to glare at whomever just remarked that, her eyes landed on a happy Tina holding out her hand to a frowning Mike.

"Damn it Quinn! First I thought you were straight, then I thought you were too good for Rachel, I just can't peg you!" he said fishing the money out for the Main Stage Manager.

"No shit you can't _peg_ her now, she's Berry's." Tina shot back

Rachel stifled a laugh at the innuendo.

"You bet on us?!" Quinn was in disbelief, not sure whether to be offended by Tina's comment or amused at Mike's loss.

"We get bored easily." the short woman said in defense.

"You get bored easily!?" Quinn was gearing up for a full blown lecture on respecting boundaries and privacy, "You bet on my sexuality and relationships and that's all you have to say for yourselves? I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to-"

"Let's all take a quick lunch break!" Mike jumped in to diffuse the situation.

"Come on Quinnie." Rachel gently tugged on the blond's hand and, after grabbing her shirt so she could cover back up, led her outside on their way to their usual lunch haunt. It was a walk they made everyday, part of the routine, but today Rachel kept her hand entwined with Quinn's the whole way there and kept on holding until their food arrived. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

One week later Rachel rose an extra hour early, excited to get to the theater and see Quinn again. Since her recovery was going well- and the blonde had run out of clean clothes at Rachel's apartment- she had insisted her new girlfriend go back to assure Santana she was alive and get some new jeans.

To Quinn's surprise the Latina was not alone but her 'Hot Piece of A$$' shirt was back in her closet and a mess of long curly blonde hair protruded from the covers next to her. After getting over the initial shock and gut reaction to bash the unexpected visitor's head in with the bedside lamp Quinn smiled at the pair of them; it wasn't just anybody that could get Santana to snuggle all night so this dancer must be special.

The past few days had been bliss for the two of them. They spent every moment between rehearsals together, constantly holding hands or hugging to always maintain some sort of physical contact between them. It was as though the damn had broken and they could no longer contain their feelings for each other. Every day they walked to and from the diner for lunch with hands entwined or jumped in the same cab to go back to Rachel's after work with Quinn's arm protectively around the smaller woman's waist. Neither of them had stopped smiling since that first day in the theater.

The brunette was right in the middle of her morning exercise routine on her elliptical when her bedazzled cell phone rang, interrupting the blaring show tunes.

"This is Rachel," she answered, still a bit out of breath.

"Turn on the news."

"What?"

"Rachel just do it." The voice on the other end of the line was unmistakably her best friend Kurt and he was obviously worried. She didn't even need to ask which station, for the past few years whenever one of them referred to 'the news' it meant entertainment news and there was only one channel that focused almost exclusively on the finer arts.

With a shaky hand she turned on the television and flipped to the correct channel, _what could be so important Kurt would call me at 6 in the morning?_

The same young reporter that had covered her hospitalization once again filled the screen, "_Scandalous and more scandalous! Those of you early birds who have been out and about the city already might have seen the cover of this week's magazine which features New York's own Rachel Berry. The road to recovery hasn't been easy for this little song bird but could support from a mystery lover have Broadway's sweetheart back on her feet sooner than expected?"_

"Oh no." Rachel moaned into the phone she was still clutching tight.

"Oh yes."

"They can't."

"But they did."

"Shit."

"You can say that again." Kurt could try to sympathize with his friend but the worst was yet to come.

"_Every day for the past week our special investigative reporters assigned to tracking Ms. Berry's recovery have instead been busy tracking her unsuspected intimacy with a certain blonde. Now nobody can forget the speculation that took place when work began on this show that Rachel was getting busy with a magical blonde co-star but upon learning that Ms. Galinda was married this rumor was debunked. However, it has officially been replaced with one with some real evidence behind it, let's take a look at a sneak peek of some photos that are centerfold in this week's issue!"_

The screen cut to a picture of the first day they had gone out holding hands. Quinn's cheeks were still a bit flushed from the dancing and almost yelling at Tina and her shirt hung off center, revealing the bruised collarbone. What followed was a montage of the happiest days of Rachel's recent life spliced together and set to some jackal's commentary.

_"In this picture we see Rachel and the mystery woman waiting to hail a cab. You have to admit, they make a cute couple. I mean just look at the way they are looking at each other in the photo, that is more than just a friendly embrace. Do we have Broadway's newest power couple, or is Rachel Berry just blowing off some post injury steam? From this diva it's' hard to tell but we will keep you updated as best we can!"_

"I can't believe they would do that! I thought there was a professional understanding in place!"

"Rach, honey, nothing's protected anymore. They just want to sell magazines and if slandering you across the front page and dissecting your every move like a grotesque frog is what it takes, that's what they'll do."

"What is Quinn going to say? She hasn't talked to her parents in years, I don't think she ever actually came out to them, what if they see it? Oh god, what if Schue sees it? What if my manager sees it?"

"You know you might as well change that to when will Schue and your manager see that because there's no way they are going to miss something this big Rach."

"How did you find out about this?" she suddenly couldn't get the thought of protecting Quinn from all of this out of her head.

"I was on a jog this morning and saw your face on a magazine so I read the headline and almost got hit by a bus when I realized it said, 'Rachel Berry gets cozy with mystery woman'. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'm going into work today like normal and everything will be normal and Schue will see he was making a big fuss out of nothing making me not be openly gay."

"Good plan. I'll see you in makeup?"

"Alright. Thanks Kurt."

"Bye Rach."

She flipped the television off and threw her phone angrily at the couch, not caring if it landed on a cushion or the hardwood floors. _I can't believe this. I am so royally screwed._

Rachel huffed and stormed off to take a shower, trying to figure out a solution to the impending shit storm she would soon be caught up in.

But she would not be alone in this storm as she normally was. Quinn was just as much stuck as she was but it would be up to Rachel to protect the young girl. _I should probably call her and have her meet me before we go in so we can talk before Schue intervenes. _

* * *

Rachel stood hidden around the corner of the theater, her face distorted by large black glasses, hair swept up under a slouchy hat, and a trench coat with the collar pulled all the way up to help her hide from the reporters forming a gauntlet outside the main entrance.

"Hey Rach." the brunette jumped into the air out of surprise when Quinn snuck up behind her.

"Hey babe." she smiled, "Are you ready for this?" Rachel had called her girlfriend earlier that morning to explain what had happened and assure her that everything would work out fine.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The singer grabbed her hand and led the way around to the far back of the theater to go in through the paparazzi door. They entered the building a united front ready to face down the questioning stares and awkward glances they got from their coworkers. Not one full minute after having walked into the theater Schue came striding towards the pair, eyeing their entwined hands with clear distaste on his face.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you in my office. Now please."

"I think we both know what you need to talk to me about and I would rather have Quinn with me so she doesn't have to deal with your harassment on her own later." the brunette strengthened her hold on the pale hand and shot Schue a glare that just dared him to defy her.

His eyes flashed at the indignation of his inferior standing up to him so publicly. "Quinn is none of my concern, it is up to her supervisor to determine what will happen to her. I only deal with cast and upper level department heads. A 'mystery woman' ASM is not my problem." Quinn internally flinched at the cold words and implication that she was a problem.

Rachel turned to the blonde to look deep into her hazel eyes, "I'll be right back, don't worry."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will be." solely to defy and make Schue uncomfortable, the singer rocked forward on her tiptoes and placed a firm kiss on Quinn's lips before turning to follow the director to his office.

The walk was short and silent, Rachel began preparing her defense mentally. When they got to the office a surprise awaited her.

"What the hell were you thinking girl? We have talked about you pulling shit like this before and I always expected you to rebel somewhat. But this!? This is over the line, even for you! Having a girlfriend galavanting around with you all in the public without even giving me some warning so I could intercept this? What the hell Berry?" her manager exploded the second Rachel entered the room.

"I- it's just that. Quinn is just so. And she makes me feel." where had the brunette's confidence gone? All power of thought and coherent speech left her when she laid eyes on the angry blonde pacing the office before her.

"I knew that first day at NYADA that you would be trouble but I convinced myself that you would be worth taking a chance on, that you could be someone Berry! Then you pull shit like this and all you have to say for yourself is 'she is just so and I feel so'? You are about to feel my shoe up your ass!"

"Cassie just listen!"

"Don't you dare Cassie me right now!"

When Rachel landed her first big role in Funny Girl she had been completely clueless as to how the industry worked as a business and she practically begged her dance instructor, Cassandra July, to be her manager who grudgingly agreed out of pity and concern for the girl.

"Yes Ms. July."

During this whole exchange Schue just watched smugly from the doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face enjoying the sight of Rachel being torn down by the one person who Rachel respected enough to be able to do it.

"You do realize you violated your contract right?"

The singer sighed, a part of her contract said that any relationships must be theater approved before she could publicly reveal them in order to uphold the reputation of the company. It was used to silence many of her gay co-workers, "Yes I do realize that."

"So you understand you have to be put on probation and the company can do whatever necessary to restore their image."

"Yes I do. I don't agree with it but I do." she said the last part quickly under her breath in hopes Cassie wouldn't pick up on it.

"I don't agree with it either Berry but rules are rules." her manager simply told her. "So Mr. Schuster, what will the company be doing to restore the image?" there was definite sarcasm and poison in her tone at the director. Beneath the cold front and seemingly uncaring outside Cassie truly wanted Rachel to be happy.

"We have drafted a public statement for you to explain the 'mystery woman' away," _oh joy another one of his public statements._ Rachel thought to herself, "and we will also be hiring Mr. St James again."

"What? No! Not _Jesse_! Hire a beard, hell hire ten beards! I don't care! Just don't hire Jesse again!" the brunette pleaded.

"Too late, we sent out a call this morning." Schue clearly was enjoying Rachel's distress, "Besides, he has been shown to be the most liked of any beards we hired for you. For some reason the public loves seeing you together."

"Well every time I see him I would love to knee him in the-"

"Rachel!" Cassie interrupted. "I think what you are trying to say is thank you sir for your patience and understanding and I will take responsibility for my actions and deal with the consequences."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the blonde and then told Schuster in a voice dripping with artificial sweetness, "Yes, you have been so very patient and understanding with me, Thank you sir."

The brunette turned to leave, ready for a full fledged diva storm out but the director's voice stopped her, "Oh and Rachel."

"Yes?" she asked, not even turning back to Schue or taking her hand off the door handle.

"Try to keep the PDA to a minimum. You may be out with your relationship to the company but that doesn't mean you have to force it on everyone constantly."

"I will do my very best sir!" her voice raised two octaves as she restrained herself from shooting off a scathing retort and just wished Quinn's talk with Tina was going better.

* * *

"You are _so_ screwed!"

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Tina."

The stage manager just chuckled and couldn't keep her smirk contained.

"So Schue told you specifically not to date Rachel ad you did it anyways!? You're just lucky you're not under his control or you would be on the street faster than you can say 'Oz.' But since your boss is so very kind and understanding and just loves it when Schue doesn't get his way you are getting a promotion!"

"What?" Now Quinn was thoroughly confused.

"Ok so maybe there isn't really a position above you that I can promote you to aside from my job but if I _could_ I would promote you."

"But I broke the rules and now Rachel's in deep shit."

"Don't worry about her." Tina could see the concern in her coworker's eyes, "She's been through this before it's all pretty routine. The company hires a beard, she gives a public statement that goes a little something like 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman' Clinton style, and she is put on temporary probation."

"Temporary probation? What does that even mean? How is that routine!? None of this is routine! This is all BS and unfair and I just can't believe it."

"Temporary probation is just no public appearances that aren't pre-approved and her pay is cut for a few weeks. I agree that it's all BS but there's not much we can do about it. It's company policy and part of her contract."

"But what will happen to us? Do I have to stop dating Rachel?" Quinn could hardly bear that thought given how close she had grown to the brunette over the past few weeks. "I'll quit, I'll quit and then we can be together and-

"Slow down there Romeo, you quitting won't do anything, the issue isn't that you work for the theater, the issue is that you shave your legs instead of your face."

"So what will happen?"

"You two can get through this. You can still date, just not publicly. You can do whatever disgustingly adorable crap you want in private."

"This sucks so bad."

"Yeah, now go find Rach, she may be a big girl now but getting this talk from Schuester and July is tough for anyone. Oh, and for punishment for you horrible behavior you are going to need to take the rest of the day off to think about what you did." Tina smiled.

"Thank you, Tina. For everything." the blonde jumped up and rugged her boss before running out of the office to find Rachel.

She arrived outside the director's office and began nervously pacing. Muffled voices could be heard on the other side of the door, Quinn paused her movement and leant in to place her ear on the wood to listen but before she could get close enough for contact, the door swung away and a livid Rachel stormed out, right into Quinn's arms.

The blonde pushed the door closed again and just stood embracing her girlfriend in the hallway. "Rachel honey, are you alright?"

The brunette shook her head and began quietly sobbing, "I h-hate that man."

Quinn smiled, "Shh, babe. It's gonna be OK." she began gently running her hands up and down Rachel's back in attempt to soothe her.

"No, it's not going to be ok until I can tell the world about us."

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" **a female voice roared from inside the office. "No, let me tell you who you are! You are a spineless, pathetic, self absorbed, chicken shit who cares more about his image than his employees!"

When Cassie paused for breath there was another muffled voice behind the door but it was soon again over powered, "Yes I know that I put that provision in her contract but that was for Funny Girl. You know full well that was there to protect Rachel! She was just a child then and I didn't want her labeling her image before she even had a chance to prove herself but now you just want to protect yourself!" The whole argument just made Rachel cling tighter, her hands fisted in the back of Quinn's shirt and her tears soaked the front.

Once again the door flew open and this time a furious blonde stormed out, her face flushed from yelling and her grey eyes flashing until she saw the two women still embracing in the hall. Cassandra slammed the door shut on a pale Shuester and addressed Quinn who was staring wide eyed and slack jawed at the manager.

"You're the mystery woman?"It was more a statement than a question but Quinn snapped her jaw shut and nodded nonetheless.

Cassie looked her up and down appraising the way she was attempting to comfort the hysterical brunette in her arms, "You take care of Rachel. She may seem tough on the outside but don't let her fool you. Don't let her take any crap from that man either."

Quinn nodded once again and Cassie turned and stormed from the theater.

"Come on babe, let's get you to your dressing room." Quinn whispered gently and prompted the brunette to start moving. Rachel stood up and Quinn wiped her eyes before placing a iss on her forehead.

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when you cry?"

"Liar." Rachel smiled and smacked the blonde lightly on the arm, "but thank you. I can't believe I cried over that man, he just makes me so mad and I can't hardly imagine having to date Jesse again."

"We are going to be fine Rach."

They joined hands and made the trek to Rachel's dressing room. Once there Rachel plopped on her couch and Quinn snuggled up behind her closely, one protective arm going around the brunette's waist and her head nestling into Rachel's neck.

"I can't believe this. I have been through this before, multiple times, but it's never gotten to me like this. I should be taking care of you instead of the other way around!" the singer sighed, her voice still slightly weepy.

"Don't worry. We all need to be taken care of sometimes and besides, my talk was way nicer than your talk sounded."

"I'm not leaving here...ever." Rachel had composed herself and now was going back to being stubborn.

"I guess you could claim that your ribs are acting up again. It's only been a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like a plan. Will you stay with me?"

"You know my boss was really mad at me for disobeying Schuester's orders so she gave me the day off to think about what I had done. So I think I may be able to arrange that."

"I love Tina!"

"Hey! I thought we were dating!"

"Yeah but don't tell anyone that."

"They might get jealous." Quinn smiled and just tightened her hold on the brunette she liked her explanation much better than the truth and for just this moment, she allowed herself to slip into a world where it was fact, not fiction.

* * *

"I should have figured you would be in here." Tina sing singed, poking her head in the door of Rachel's dressing room. The couple had fallen asleep on Rachel's couch. "I hate to break up the happy moment but Schue says there's someone here to see you Rachel. You aren't going to like it."

"Tell him to screw off." Rachel murmured.

"If only, you have five minutes lazy ass."

"Fine." Tina left the room with a smile and Rachel turned to look at Quinn. "This is officially one of the worst days of my life."

"At least we had the last couple of hours."

"And I just want a couple more." the brunette tilted her head up and gave Quinn a gentle kiss that quickly deepened into an act of desperation.

Quinn was the first to pull away, "You have to go to Schue now Rach."

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel regretfully moved to stand up.

"I like it when you call me Ma'am."

"Be a good girl and wait for me and maybe it will happen again when I get back."

* * *

"You called?" Rachel said stepping into the office.

"There she is! Just as radiant as ever. It is such an honor to be dating you again." a tall brunette man was leaning against Schuester's desk with an evil grin on his face. "It's been too long Rachie-Poo."

Rachel let out an annoyed breath, "We are going to need some ground rules if I'm going to survive this without kneeing you in the balls. First, never call me Rachie-Poo or Rach or Berry Pie or any other stupid nickname you can come up with, we are not friends you will call me Rachel and I will call you Jesse. Second, you will not touch me. Like ever. Just keep your slimy paws off me. Third, I have a girl and intend on keeping her so you have absolutely no chance. Got it?"

Jesse St. James just laughed and pushed himself off the desk, "You're just as bossy and controlling as ever aren't you?"

"Yes. Anything else you two need?" Rachel was eager to get back to her dressing room.

"Yes," Schue handed her a piece of paper, "this is your statement, you will be reading it after work today. Oh and I hope you don't have any plans for tonight, you and Jesse are going to dinner."

"Urgh. Fine, but you will not pick me up, I will meet you at the restaurant. We will not be sharing food. There will be no desert or after dinner coffee. And if you even think about a goodnight kiss I will slap you."

"Deal!" Jesse held his hand out to shake Rachel's but she just shot him a cool glare before exiting the office for the last time that day, "Always a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Berry."

* * *

"- and so to recap, the mystery woman that has been rumored about is one of my best friends who has been instrumental to my recovery over the past few weeks. I am currently in a relationship with Jesse St. James who I dated on and off again for the past few years. Any questions can be directed to Mr. Will Schuester or Ms. Cassandra July."

Quinn almost smiled in spite of herself, Rachel sounded bored delivering her prepared statement and the brunette even arched her eyebrow in surprise when she read the part about her being in a 'committed relationship to the talented and inspiring Jesse St. James.' She went to wait around the corner where she and Rachel had decided to meet and soon after the speech was over the brunette appeared, slightly disgruntled from battling the throng of reporters.

"That was one hell of a performance." the blonde smiled.

"That's why I get paid the big bucks." Rachel shot back.

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too. I promise to text you as much as I can."

"Oh I wouldn't want you to be rude to Jesse on my behalf," _That's a lie, I want you to be as rude as humanly possible_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Haha, then I'll be rude on my own behalf!" Rachel pulled her girl into a strong hug. "I'll see you tomorrow morning beautiful- What are you doing! Don't leave a mark!"

Quinn smiled into Rachel's neck where she had been sucking and nibbling. "I don't want you to forget who you belong to on your date."

"Trust me, I won't. Is this like some pay back for when I marked you?"

"You bet it is."

* * *

**Up next, Rachel goes on a date! **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for hanging in there and reading this, I hope you are still enjoying it as much as I am!**

**P.S. sorry if any of you are Schuester or St. James fans, this might not be the happiest fic for you to read, but I have no shame in some slight bashing so, sorry!**

**P.S.S If you heard about the unfortunate shooting today at Arapahoe High School in Colorado please keep those students and families in your prayers and thoughts, it was a school in my area and my school was put on lockdown today for a bit. So I will be praying for Arapahoe and hope you will be too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank y'all for the warm reviews of chapter 8, special shout out to gleek462, immablackstar, gllover22, FanQuinn, and Weasleyswan, your feedback made my day! And Special Special shout out to Scorpion Gohma for the feedback+ helpful grammar lesson that I truly appreciated!**

**This chapter is the longest one yet so fair warning, get cozy and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I have updated it, changing some stuff at the end because after reading the initial reviews (Thank you so much for the feed back, I totally agree) I see that the end sort of fell apart with so much build up to fizzle out. **

* * *

"Do you have to go? Can't you just call in sick?" Quinn whined for the fifth time that night.

"I wish! Right now it's better to just not rock the boat and do what they say. I'll be back before you know it babe. Zip me up?" Rachel turned around, pulling her hair over her shoulder and exposing her back to Quinn who stepped up to do as requested. The blonde let her fingers brush across the tan skin and just enjoy the connection for a moment.

"You look amazing."

"Really? I always hated this dress, I was hoping to look fat so Jesse would keep his nasty paws off of me."

"Well you failed. That dress is stunning." It was a deep bottle green and fell to just past above her knees, giving the illusion that her legs just kept on going, which for Rachel, was pretty accurate. "He better keep his hands off you."

"Well there's no way he will forget that I'm yours. No matter how much cover up I put on you can still see that mark from earlier today in the alleyway!"

"You're not the only one who likes to mark what's hers."

Rachel smiled, she loved moments like this, moments where the young woman was just completely carefree and genuine. It was simply adorable and the more time they spent together, the more often the moments came. "Well, I believe I have sufficiently stalled, I'm going to have to leave eventually."

She moved to leave the apartment, grabbing her phone, wallet, earrings, and jacket before making it to the door, "Phone, ID, what am I forgetting? Oh yeah! A gun to shoot myself with."

"Not funny!" Quinn punched her in the arm, "And I don't think you're allowed to bring one of those inside of a restaurant."

"Actually I have a concealed carry permit."

That earned the brunette a sideways glance, "I still have so much to learn about you Rach."

"As I do you. Have I got everything?"

"Shoes." Quinn replied, handing her a pair of black high heels, "Now you're good!"

Slipping them on Rachel straightened up, delighted to find she was almost as tall as Quinn for a change, "See you later babe."

"Bye you look amazing!" Quinn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and watched her retreat down the hall.

* * *

**Later that night**

Quinn was sitting on the ridiculously large couch in Rachel's apartment, holding her cell phone tightly in one hand, just waiting for it to ring signaling a message from the singer.

_Relax Quinn, it's just been-_she checked her watch for the fifth time since her girlfriend had left- _twelve minutes. She probably hasn't even made it to the restaurant left_.

Finally, in the middle of a shampoo commercial the phone buzzed.

Rachel- He's late!

Quinn- But You were 15 minutes late before you even left!

R- Now it's 30 minutes into the date and he's still not here

Q- Jackass

R- Right!?

Q- How's the restaurant?

R- Super nice! I'm totally ordering the most expensive vegan friendly thing on the menu just to make Schuester pay for it. One of the only perks to these stupid dates.

Q- :) If you ate meat like a normal person you could get some super expensive steak!

R- No! We are not having the meat conversation again! Last time you almost snuck bacon onto my sandwich which is wrong not only on the vegan level, but also cause I'm Jewish!

Q- Fine, Fine. At least get some expensive wine

R- Naturally :)

R- He's here

Q- Joy

_5 minutes later_

R- I swear he just spent the whole last four minutes talking about his hair

Q- He has hair? I always just thought some sort of rodent died on his head and he was too lazy to take it off

R- That would explain the smell...

_10 minutes later_

R- Now he's flirting with the waitress!

Q- He's unbelievable, how did you get stuck with him?

R- According to Schue, he's the public's favorite of my fake boyfriends.

Q- You do look kind of cute together...

R- You're lucky I've already had two and a half glasses of wine or I would have to climb through this phone and throttle you... Not even kidding

Q- Sorry! I have a thing for adorable brunettes

R- And I have a thing for antagonistic blondes

Q- I am so not antagonistic!

R- Who said I had a thing for YOU?

Q- I think you made it pretty clear over the past few days that you do

R- ... You win :P

Q- I always do

R- Keep on telling yourself that

* * *

**At the restaurant**

"Can interest you in some coffee?" the waiter asked, clearing the last of their plates from dinner.

Jesse perked up, "Oh that sounds-"

"No." Rachel said flatly. "I told you St. James, no coffee, no dessert, no midnight walk in the park. I have fulfilled my minimum requirement and I am done!"

The waiter looked uncomfortable and just stood rooted to the spot, watching the melodrama play out before him.

"I'll just go get your check then."

Jesse nodded kindly, "That would be lovely."

"How can you be so two faced all the time?" the singer was fed up and ready to bolt.

"It's a practiced skill." Jesse replied easily, "And you have no right to lecture me about being two faced. You sat through this whole dinner and hardly said two words to me that weren't 'pass the wine' or 'you're late.' You just spent the whole time on your phone texting and smile like a loony toon!"

"First of all, I don't have anything TO say to you aside from pass the wine because there's no way I could have made it through this sober, and you were late. Second of all I spent the entire time tonight wishing I was with the person I'm texting instead of with you!" Rachel shot back, her voice slowly growing louder until she was nearly shouting the last bit.

"Lower your voice would you!" Jesse hissed, "The LAST thing you need right now is more attention."

"Don't you dare try to tell me what I _need,"_Now Rachel was furious; however, she did resign to her previous volume, "Let me tell you what YOU need. You need a real job aside from just dating gay celebrities. You need to grow up and stop flirting with everything on two legs. You need to stop talking so I can pretend you aren't here and make it through the end of this date. Got it?"

Jesse just sat there with his mouth hanging open and it was still open when the waiter returned with their check. The singer covered and pulled out her company credit card that they gave her for all musical related expenses. "Let me take care of that Jesse."

The waiter seemed a bit disappointed there would be no more drama and quickly processes the transaction while the fake couple just sat in silence.

Before long the two were outside the restaurant, ready to part ways. "It was a pleasure, as always Ms. Berry."

"As with you St. James." Rachel turned to go but before she could make it to the curb to call a cab Jesse grabbed her arm and spun her around so they were pressed together.

"I'll miss you Rachie- Bear." he said and pressed a quick kiss onto her cheek.

"What the he-"

"I know you hate surprises honey-poo but I couldn't help it." Jesse cut her off quickly.

"Are you out of your mi-"

This time Rachel's rant was interrupted by a high pitched squeal, "Aren't those two so adorable!?" and finally she heard the clicks of a camera that Jesse had heard the moment they exited the restaurant.

_That sneaky bastard was trying to help me._ She was almost more enraged at the thought of that piece of filth doing her a favor than she was at the reporter for following the two of them on their date.

Rachel scowled at the obnoxious reporter and shot Jesse a dark look before pushing away from him, not so gently, and hailing a taxi to get home.

* * *

_I just need a hot shower and a couple of advil and then I think I'll sleep for the next week._ Rachel thought when she got back to her apartment and was putting the key into the door. _I wonder if Quinn waited up for me. _ The blonde hadn't responded to her texts since before the argument with Jesse.

The singer made her way through the apartment in search of her girlfriend and paused when she heard a deep grumbling from her bedroom. Inside she discovered a mess of blonde hair protruding from her covers.

"Aww, she's so cute when she sleeps. Even if she snores." Rachel said aloud, slipping out of her heels.

"I do not snore." Quinn mumbled from beneath the covers.

"Oh yes you do."

"No!"

"I'm in no shape to argue with you right now. I'm too tired and intoxicated. Now move your no good snoring butt over, you're hogging my bed."

The blonde groaned and shifted the smallest bit to the left and Rachel slid under the cover, still fully clothed. "How was your date?"

"Horrible, I would rather block the night from my memory."

Quinn rolled to face the singer with a goofy grin on her face, "Maybe I can make it worthwhile for you to remember."

"Go to bed, you're half asleep and I'm drunk. I refuse for us to have our first time together under these circumstances."

"Fine. But you still have to snuggle with me."

"Fine." Rachel pulled herself close to Quinn's back and snaked one arm around the blonde's waist and another tangled in her hair.

* * *

Things continued on in this way for thirteen days, eight hours, and forty minutes. Quinn counted the days and hours since the first date secretly to herself. Rachel needed to be convinced everything would be fine, she needed to believe that their relationship would survive, she needed to be reassured each day that Quinn was willing to sit at home and wait for her to get back after each date.

But it was a lie. Quinn couldn't stand the hiding, the sneaking, the wishing things were different. She hated Jesse St. James with all her heart because he spent more time with her girlfriend than she did.

On day thirteen, tragedy struck for Rachel.

It came in the form of a phone call during rehearsal one day. One of her fathers had been diagnosed with appendicitis. It was not a serious condition and actually quite common but he would require immediate surgery to remove the organ. Rachel was to fly back to Ohio to be with him before and for a short time after the procedure.

Quinn would be staying behind. She wasn't happy about it, "But what if-"

"It isn't a big deal babe, I'll be fine. Besides Tina needs you here." the brunette assured her for the third time while grabbing her things ready to rush to the airport.

"You need me there." Quinn persisted.

"Listen, I know you always want to protect me but I can make it though this. I'm a big girl and I'll be back home in three days, alright?"

"Are you-" the singer silenced her girl by connecting their lips. Any objection Quinn still held died quickly and she melted under Rachel's touch as she did every time they kissed. Even after being together in secret for nearly two months the brunette held immense power over Quinn with her touch.

"I'm sure. I'll call you when I land." With that Rachel swept out of the theater with everyone calling 'good luck' and 'I'll be praying for you's' to her back.

"Bye." Quinn whispered quietly under her breath even though the girl had already left.

* * *

"Appendicitis isn't serious right?"

"Do I look like a fucking doctor Q?" Santana asked, "For the fifth time, I don't know the survival rate, I don't know the procedure, I don't even know what the hell an appendix does!"

"You graduated from Columbia!" Quinn shot back.

"So? I didn't pay attention in anatomy. I was a bit more busy with studying my roommate's anatomy, if you know what I mean." the Latina tore her eyes away from the movie she was watching on the couch to look at her current roommate who had spent the last 25 minutes on her laptop trying to learn everything possible about the illness so she would be ready to console Rachel. "So stop asking me Fabray!"

"Be nice, San. She's concerned about her girl." Brittany said. The blonde was laying with her head in Santana's lap, every since meeting in the hospital those two had been spending a lot of time together and it had become that more often than not when Quinn would get home from the theater she would discover the other blonde was already inside the apartment.'

"Thank you Brit." Quinn said absentmindedly, still scouring webmd for her answers.

"But really Q, you need to just relax. Rachel promised she would call you when she landed, it's only been like 45 minutes since her plane took off, she's probably still in the air." the taller blonde reasoned, trying to calm Quinn down, "You don't need to be an appendicitis professional to support her, just be there."

"Fine I give up!" Quinn slammed her laptop closed and decided instead to obsess over her phone, constantly checking it for updates. She moved to sit in an armchair across form her roommate and Brittany, all the while she couldn't silence her inner monologue. _She is supposed to land at 8:30 and it's 8:35 right now. If you figure an extra half hour for delay and getting luggage she should be calling me at 9:00 from a cab to the hospital._

A giggling from the couch distracted her obsession. Her eyes widened when she saw Santana lying back on the couch, tucked between Brittany's thighs. The blonde was currently straddling the Latina. _Time to go._ She thought as she promptly stood up and made a bee line to the shared bedroom.

Pacing slightly in the room, Quinn looked for something to do to keep her mind off the crisis her girlfriend was facing halfway across the states. She spied a stack of books that had been steadily growing on her nightstand ever since she arrived and moved in with Santana. After college she found that she didn't have nearly as much time or patience to read as much as she normally liked so she took this opportunity to do just that. The blonde flopped down onto the bed and grabbed the first book off her stack, flipped open to the dog eared page, and began to read.

* * *

Ring... ring.. ring... SMACK, a slipper connected squarely with its target, the back of Quinn's head... ring... "Q! Answer your damn phone! It's way too early for that shit!"

The blonde reached out blindly for her phone, her thin fingers scraped the edge of a page of the book that must have slipped from her grasp earlier that night, earning her a nice paper cut. Sucking the wounded finger into her mouth she located the offending phone and answered it.

"City Morgue?" she groaned into the cell.

"Hey babe, it's Rachel." Quinn shot upright in her bed and checked the time- 11:17- _What the hell?_

"Hey Rach, did you get stuck on the plane from hell?" the blonde's voice was raspy from sleep but a smile graced her face after hearing the musical laughter of the singer float through the cell.

"No, it was a surprisingly pleasant flight. I just got distracted." Quinn was nodding along absently, she had gotten out of bed to find a band- aid for her finger, "They lost my luggage and then the hospital was just, horrible, but Jesse got my suitcase from the airline and insisted I eat something so we went out to dinner and-" the blonde located the band-aids and was in the middle of dressing the wound when she froze, _Jesse? What on earth is he doing out there? _"He met me at the airport, Schue sent him."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"That's why Jesse's here, you just asked." Rachel explained, knowing that the blonde was normally slower when she was tired.

_Oh crap I was talking out lout earlier._ "Oh." Was all the surprised blonde could muster.

"Yeah, so he's here in Ohio. Staying on the couch. But I wish it was you babe, I miss you." the brunette practically whined the last bit.

"I miss you too Rach, how's your dad doing?" She finally snapped out of her surprise and finished applying the bandage.

"He's doing fine. They are taking him into surgery tomorrow morning. We aren't too worried, he's always been a fighter. One time when I was little I was throwing a fit over something- I don't even remember- and I threw my shoe at him and he got a bloody nose. But still carried me up the stairs to my room and watched me sit in the corner for a whole timeout before he even went to get advil or clean up." Quinn's smile grew even wider. She loved listening to the brunette talk about her past.

"Oh and then this other time he was playing football and-" there was a muffled call of 'Rachel' on the brunette's end of the line and Quinn could only hear half of the faint conversation, "Yeah?... Ok... I'll be there in a mine.." the Rachel was back on the line, "Hey Q, I have to go. I'll call you right after he goes in tomorrow."

"Ok, sleep well Rach."

"You too Q. I'll see you in one week, max." Rachel promised.

"One week," the blonde echoed, "I miss you."

"Miss you too babe."

Quinn wandered her way back to her room. She ungracefully plopped down onto her bed, once again lost in her thoughts. _I can't believe that Jesse St Jackass is there with her, supporting her, getting her through this crisis. But it was my girlfriend! I should be the one standing by her. Now I am sentenced to a week of hell getting the second hand report of whatever Rachel was going through. Damn Jesse, and damn Schue._

She laid awake for a while, staring at her ceiling and thinking. Well trying not to think. After what seemed like an endless amount of time she spent with images of Rachel and Jesse flash through her mind Quinn gave up. She sat up and grabbed a jacket, her favorite pen, and her current journal, and headed out the window to their fire escape. Ever since she was young, when Quinn couldn't sleep she would venture off in search of fresh air.

Back in her childhood home she would climb out onto her roof through her window; one time she fell asleep during one of her late night excursions and she rolled off the roof into her mother's flowered, squashing the tulips and spraining a wrist but somehow still managed to climb back up the drain pipe so her parents wouldn't notice the transgression. In college she would sneak out of her dorm and take up residence on a bench in the quad near her favorite library. Now living with Santana in the city her hideaway was the roof of her building or on the steps of the fire escape between floors where nobody could see her.

The blonde would come out and write. Write anything and everything from short stories to poems to opinion essays and more. Tonight she cracked open the worn moleskin book and stared blankly at the lined page. She stared until the lines went wavy from her tears so instead she scanned the city. Red rimmed hazel eyes flew between the skyscrapers, the steam rising from grates, the insane number of lights, and the slow crawling cabs.

With a huff of mixed frustration and exhaustion Quinn clicked open her pen and began furiously writing. Her poem began with 'Roses are red' and ended thirty five minutes later with 'bipolar, hypochondriac, paranoid, bitch.' Quinn slammed her book she and as quietly as possible stormed down the fire escape and back in the open window. She shoved her journal back under her mattress and looked at the bedside clock- 1:46- and fell into a fitful restless sleep she woke from three hours later feeling even more tired.

* * *

The next few days passed in a pained daze for Quinn. She showed up to work, didn't talk much except to Tina, did her tasks quickly and detached, and went home each night to have small talk with Santana and Brittany before hiding out in her bedroom or on the roof to read or write. Rachel would call her two or three times a day. The blonde couldn't figure out if those were the best or worst minutes of her day. She loved hearing from the singer; she missed her girl like crazy. But the calls reminded her of how utterly useless she was stuck in New York while Jesse was in Ohio with Rachel.

The worst day for Quinn was two days after Rachel's father's surgery. The blonde was on her lunch break and Rachel was sitting on a bench outside the hospital with Jesse, she had called to let Quinn know her father was to be discharged soon and she would be back in New York sooner than expected. In the middle of the conversation Quinn heard the brunette shriek and yell, "How the hell did you leeches find me here?"

She heard rustling and muffled footsteps then the swish of an automatic door. There was a brief silence quickly broken by Rachel's annoyed ramblings.

"How dare they. Is nothing private anymore? No respect.." The singer had let her phone drop from her mouth so everything Quinn heard was muted and unclear but she could make out a male voice joining the brunette's.

"Rach sweetie relax." _How dare he use my nickname._ "Just shh and stop pacing and ugh!" Both voices went silent and the silence dragged on with Quinn pressing her phone tightly against her ear, her knuckles slowly turning white. A beep signaled the end of the phone call. _What the actual fuck?_

The blonde redialed Rachel and sat patiently waiting for five, six, seven rings and then voice mail. She hung up and stared angrily at her phone. _Now she's rejecting my calls for that pansy!?_ Quinn made her way back to the theater to fin sigh her afternoon shift, duties. Speaking to nobody, her mind was solely focused on the conversation with Rachel. _What happened that got her so worked up? Who was she yelling at? What did Jesse do to shut her up? _

When she finally got back to her apartment that night all of her questions were answered by a brash Santana the second she walked through the door.

"Q! Since when do you let over-gelled, overgrown, twelve year olds horn in on your action?" the Latina yelled through the apartment.

Quinn was in no mood to put up with her friend's antics, "What on earth are you talking about San?"

"You don't know? It's al over that entertainment news you and Rachel always watch together."

"What is?"

Santana sighed from her spot on the couch, like filling her roommate in was a burden, as Quinn finally came into view from the entry way, "Well entertainment cops, Ohio precinct got deployed to find the latest on Rachel and why she's at another hospital in Ohio. For a while they thought she was preggers, hilarious right? Any ways they found her on a romantic evening stroll with Jesse and then they have this footage of the two of them kissing in the waiting room. It's pretty hot stuff." The Latina finished the whole thing by tossing up and catching a jelly bean in her mouth.

Quinn's jaw dropped and she floundered for a reply. Finding none she plopped down on the couch next to the brunette, "Just wait a minute, I'm sure they'll be playing it again after this commercial break."

Sure enough after some brunette celebrity speaking for the amazing properties of L'Oreal the now familiar boyish main anchor on the station came on screen to confirm Santana's reveal and display the footage of **the kiss**. Like it was now an official event.

The footage was blurred and shaky, shot long distance through the glass wall of a waiting room but Quinn could clearly see what played out. Rachel came pacing into view, speaking with her hands and stopping every few seconds to stomp in the adorable way she did when she got really mad. Jesse came in right behind her trying to console her and finally her grabbed her shoulders so she had to look him in the eyes and he covered her still running mouth with his own.

The blood drained from Quinn's face and she heard a buzzing in her ears. Already she was trying to rationalize what she saw, _he just kissed her. Out of the blue. She didn't have a chance to pull away. _

But the video continued to play and Rachel didn't pull away. _Why didn't she pull away? _Then she saw what she knew was coming next; Rachel moved but not to pull away, she moved to hang up her phone. To hang up on Quinn. Before she tangled one of her hands in Jesse's hair and melted into the kiss.

That she couldn't rationalize. Quinn stood up and brokenly walked across the room to the window which she threw open and exited without a word back to Santana.

Quinn climbed up to the roof and sat down in the beach chair found there on her first visit. The cloth was fraying and the metal rusted and she was sure if she tried to move the chair from where it sat it would spontaneously disintegrate. She pulled her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She just sat there, not crying, not thinking, just numb to the world. After a couple of hours when it began to get dark and cold Santana showed up with a blanket and coffee. From experience she knew better than to try to talk Quinn down when she was unresponsive like this.

It didn't happen often- only twice when they were living together, once after a really bad breakup and once after she found out her mother had been in a serious car accident- but when it did the only cure was caffeine and time.

"You left your phone down there and you have four missed calls." Santana told her, placing the cell phone on the arm of the chair, not needing to tell the blonde who the calls were from. "I'll be sleeping if you need me." with that last out given she retreated down to the apartment to leave Quinn alone with her thoughts.

After much internal debate and a health pep talk Quinn picked up the phone and dialed voice mail

_You have four new messages and no saved messages. New message BEEP-_

_Hey Quinn, sorry about hanging up on you earlier. Stupid reporters found me even out here so I had to put out fires but every things good now. The doctors say Daddy is healing well and he all definitely be discharged tomorrow which means I will be on a plane home tomorrow night! Miss you a ton babe._

Quinn deleted that message and moved onto the next-

_Quinn. I guess I missed you again. I just wanted to call and say goodnight. I hope you had a good day and that Santana isn't being too over the top. Just stay patient with her and Brit, they are still in the honeymoon phase but soon they will grow out of making out on your couch. Sleep well, I can't wait to see you Quinnie._

The blonde smiled at the nick name and decided to save that voice mail and prepared herself to listen to the next-

_I just saw it on TV. I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't think the reports caught it so I didn't tell you about the kiss but it was nothing. Jesse just wanted me to stop freaking out and you know how I can't stop talking when I freak out which is probably why I can't stop talking now... But it didn't mean anything. Please call me back Quinn._

Now the brunette must have known something was up. Quinn could see in her mind's eye Rachel pacing around the hospital freaking out and not being able to stop thinking, she always did over think things when anything happened. It gave her a slight pang of guilt for making Rachel so nervous but it was overshadowed by her anger and hurt over the kiss. The last voice mail started-

_... _For a bit all that was recorded was sniffling and then a deep breath..._ Quinn. Please just give me a chance to explain. I'm just so stressed out here and Jesse is just here. I just made a mistake, a stupid stupid mistake. Please wait until I get home tomorrow night so I can explain everything to you. Quinn I miss you so much and I can't deal with the thought of losing you over something like this right now. Not with opening night coming up and missing rehearsals and Daddy just out of surgery. So you know what? No, you do not get to be mad a me right now. You owe me the chance to explain and make it up to you. When my flight gets in I hope you will be at the airport for me. Quinn I'm sorry but please call me back. I miss you so much babe._

Now the blonde was outraged. _I **owe **her? I owe her nothing, she doesn't have the right for me to give her a chance. She goes to Ohio without me, she outright told me to stay here and then she goes and kisses that Jesse St. Jackass!_ Quinn couldn't stand the solitude any longer, she had been scrunched up with her knees to her chest for so long her feet had gone numb and she almost fell twice going down the fire escape but she eventually made it through the dark to their apartment and back in the window.

Throwing her phone at her bed she mumbled a hoarse, "Scoot over." to Santana before sliding into bed with her best friend. They had been friends for so long personal boundaries no longer held much value and they had spent plenty of sad nights squashed into the same bed with a tub of ice-cream or popcorn and a box of tissues.

Santana on her part just grumbled and moved a fraction of an inch out of the blonde's way and tried to form a coherent objection when Quinn's cold feet contacted her long legs and the blonde stole half of her pillow but gave up and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You can't ignore her forever." Tina tried to reason. She had pulled Quinn into the tiny ASM office the moment the blonde walked into the theater the next morning, trying to preemptively put out any fire started by the video on the news.

Quinn hit the reject button on her cell, sending Rachel's third call of the day straight to voice mail, "Not forever, just until she gets back in New York. And then as long as I can after that."

"Look, she texted me her flight information for tonight and asked me to pass it onto you. You should pick her up."

The ASM sighed, "I already told Santana this morning, I'm not going to pick her up. I would hate for her to get bad publicity for getting picked up at the airport by the 'mystery woman'. Especially when she has Jesse to look after her."

"You know that's not up to her Quinn. You saw her after the Schue Cassie conversation, she was really beaten up over that." Tina really cared for her young coworker but she also knew how different Rachel was when it came to Quinn.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that she kissed Jesse."

"Just give her a chance Q."

"She has to earn a chance."

Tina just nodded and opened the door to let Quinn out, she knew it would be a long, hard road but she hoped the two would pull though. She had thirty bucks on it. But more importantly she cared for the two girls and could see how much better off they were when they were together.

* * *

"Well her flight has officially landed, and you are officially the worst girlfriend ever."

"Just put your earrings in and shut it Santana." Brittany elbowed the Latina in the ribs, "Are you sure you don't want to come to the club with us tonight Quinn?"

The shorter blonde was in her favorite old 'Yale' sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt, she was so sure she was practically deodorant. But Brittany had been kind to her through the whole drama so she just responded with a civil, "Yeah thanks Britt, I just want to stay in and relax for a bit tonight, but you two have fun."

"You know we will Quinneth." Santana said, dancing past her roommate while pulling on her ridiculously high heels.

"Worst nickname ever." Quinn shot back, "Make sure she doesn't get in too much trouble Brit."

"I can handle her. We're gonna go back to my place tonight so don't worry about waiting up for us." the dancer said, gathering her purse and moving to the door, "Have fun Quinn."

"Will do Brit. Bye San!"

The pair left and Quinn locked the door behind them before going back to the couch to resume her Molly Ringwald binge movie marathon.

Half way through Pretty in Pink Quinn got lost in her thoughts, _was Rachel disappointed when she to to the airport and saw that I wasn't there?_ Against her better judgement she checked her phone, no missed calls, no new text messages. The blonde wasn't sure what to make of that as feelings of pain, disappointment, and anger flooded over her. _How dare she not call me. What the hell, didn't she want another chance? Now she's not even trying._

She tossed the phone to the other end of the couch and nearly had a heart attack moments later when there was a determined pounding on her door. Cautiously and trying to remember all of the self defense classes she had taken as a freshman in college she moved to see who was trying to bang down her door in the middle of the night.

_Why couldn't we have gotten an apartment with a fucking peep hole? _The blonde looked over her shoulder into the kitchen and tried to calculate the number of steps from the front door to the knife block should she need to grab one.

Taking one last deep breath in she swung open the door to reveal a fuming Rachel. Without waiting for an invitation inside the short brunette pushed past a stunned Quinn and immediately began going off on her.

"I can't believe you! I asked you for one thing, to come pick me up at the airport but no! I was standing in the terminal like some tourist looking for you for half an hour! Jesse kept saying that we had to go but I told him, 'no wait, Quinn will be here.' And damn you, you made him right!" Rachel's hair was crazy and she was running out of breath.

When the brunette took a break to breathe Quinn jumped in with an assault of her own, "Don't you bring up Jesse! I expected one thing from you Rachel! One thing, I expected you to go out there as my girlfriend and come back as my girlfriend and while you were out there I expected you to act like my girlfriend!"

"Now your being unreasonable! You know why I have to act like I do with Jesse." The blonde turned away from the singer and looked out the window. She couldn't stand looking into Rachel's intense brown gaze right now, "You know that I would rather be with you all the time in front of everyone but that just can't happen right now. I was just doing what I had to."

"No! You have to go on dates with him and be civil with him." Quinn wheeled around to face off with the brunette, "You did not have to kiss him back the way you did!"

"I was overwhelmed Quinn! Do you understand the stress I am under with the show and my Dad. I just missed you so much so-"

"So you kissed the first thing on two legs that walked by?"

"It's not that simple Quinn!"

"Really? Not that simple, let me break it down for you Rachel. First you jet off to Ohio and leave me behind after I OFFERED to come with you! Then you go and kiss Jesse. And then you don't even tell me about it until you realized that you had been caught!"

Shame shone through on Rachel's dark eyes. "I mean you didn't even have the decency to come clean right after it happened. You waited like some kid who breaks their mom's vase and tries to hide the pieces and only tell the truth after he's been found out. That probably hurt most of all. That you would lie to me like that Rachel! I thought you were better than that."

Quinn's face was flushed from the yelling and her own eyes were turning pink again, stinging tears pricked the corners while hurt was evident in Rachel's eyes, "I was lonely and confused and my parents, god my parents. I told them about you. I told them I was happy with you and that my heart skips a beat every time you say my name and that your touch sets me on fire. And you know what they said?"

Quinn was struck silent, Rachel didn't really talk about her parents so this outburst was a surprise.

"They said, 'are you sure?' They were disappointed. They couldn't believe that their perfect little girl was gay. I was proving all the stereotypes that gay parents have gay kids. They knew about my past relationships with girls but they just thought it was a phase." Rachel got a far away look in her eyes, like she was no longer talking to Quinn, more just past her.

"They knew it was more than just a phase when I told them about you, they knew **you** were more than just a phase. My fathers, hypocritical jackals, were disappointed in me because I was happy with a person who just happened to not have a penis!" The brunette was near tears but she refused to let them fall, she needed to finish her explanation before she would be reduced to a crying mess.

"So yes Quinn, I was confused and I was sad so I kissed Jesse but it was the biggest mistake of my life and I regretted it right after it happened. I know nothing I say can make it up to you but please, just tell me what I can do to make this better." Rachel fell silent and refocused on Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Rachel I- I don't- I'm sorry, I had no idea." the blonde didn't know what to say. She was still mad at Rachel, she cheated and that was inexcusable, but she was clearly hurting too, "I was in hell these past two days. I didn't know what to think. In case you didn't notice I have never done this," she gestured between the two of them, "before so I just trusted you to guide me through this. I always had faith in you. Every night when you would be out with him doing the things we should be doing together, I had faith that you would come home to me and everything would be alright."

The brunette slowly shook her head, finally breaking down and letting the tears flow freely down her face. "You betrayed that faith Rachel and it's going to take a hell of a lot to fix that."

Seeing the tears track through the singer's makeup Quinn instinctually stepped forward to envelop Rachel in a comforting hug- hardly registering that she was the one causing Rachel's sobbing- but she was having none of it. With surprising strength the shorter woman pushed out of Quinn's hold, "No. I don't want your sympathy right now, you are supposed to be mad at me not feeling sorry for me. I'm going to go back to my apartment and maybe we can talk about this tomorrow when we have both gotten some sleep and I'm not a filterless emotional mess."

The brunette shook her head and turned to leave. But Quinn made a one hundred ant eighty degree turn in her approach. She couldn't lose Rachel, not when she just got her back home, "No Rachel, just stay here. It's the first time I've seen you in a week and it shouldn't be like this. We shouldn't be fighting. We can talk about this later but please, just stay here with me Rachel." Quinn was on damage control now. Taken unexpectedly from the offensive to the defensive by Rachel's outburst. Now she was just trying to pick up the pieces of what she had broken down.

The blonde moved forward again to hug Rachel and this time she didn't try to pull away.

"I'm so sorry Quinnie."

"I know." she whispered into the brunette head pressed against her chest. "I know babe."

They spent the night squished on the too small couch with Rachel half on top of Quinn. The crying stopped thankfully soon after it began and Rachel passed out, exhausted from the tears and jet lag. Quinn, for her part, stayed awake a while longer, running her fingers through the singer's soft brunette hair.

She didn't know how she expected to be able to stay mad at the girl for too long. Rachel let out an adorable, small snore in her sleep and Quinn smiled. She didn't know how she got lucky enough to be have landed a girl as amazing as Rachel but she knew that she sure as hell was going to fight for their relationship to work. The brunette was not totally forgiven, by any means. But this was something they needed to work through together, not by losing it and breaking the noise ordinances of Quinn's apartment.

They both had demons in their past and it would take both of their understanding and effort to make it through.

The blonde was still hurt. After what she experienced with her own parents she had abandonment issues which Rachel only served to enflame but the singer was also her cure. Right now lying together she felt safer than she had all week. Rachel was her Kryptonite and her therapy, her savior and her tormentor, her heaven and her hell. She didn't know what the future held for the couple but she did know Rachel had a long way to forgiveness.

Quinn nuzzled closer into Rachel's neck and fell into the most peaceful sleep she had gotten in a week.

* * *

**A/N- This chapter was a lot of late night writing and random hits of inspiration so I expect grammar mistakes and someone may very well have turned into a dragon in the middle of the story so if you see something that doesn't make sense don't be afraid to bring it to my attention. **

**Reviews are love! Tell me what you thought!  
**

**Oh and I will be on break for a bit till the end of the holidays but hope to update once I get back in town after vacation.**


End file.
